Y así inicio su vida
by Nass Rox
Summary: Después de vencer a Voldemort, Harry no le encuentra sentido a su vida y decide suicidarse. Pero un alma le dejara rehacer su vida con la peticion de nacer como su hermana. Como llevara los misterios que conoce la chica para cambiar su nueva vida?
1. Capitulo 1: Muerte y vida

**Estoy editando viejos capítulos, Se quedaran casi iguales, no es necesario volver a leelos**

 **Habrá una nota al principio de aquellos que haya cambiado.**

* * *

 **Y finalizo con su muerte**

Harry asesino a Voldemort, pero su vida se siente vacía, ya nada le importa

La muerte es su único futuro. Pero un pequeño ser le ayudara a renacer su vida

Y lo acompañara como la hermana del niño que vivio

* * *

Capitulo 1 Vida y Muerte

Y justo después de lanzar la maldición asesina vio la vida de su mayor enemigo desvanecerse delante de él. Su misión fue cumplida y el mundo mágico ahora estaba a salvo. Finalmente tendría una vida normal, verdad?

La vida fue buena al principio, todo era tranquilo, Pero los días pasaron, y Harry fue incapaz de sentirse vivo, sus sueños y esperanzas parecían tan diminutas ahora y con el tiempo dejaron de ser importantes, para finalmente terminar desapareciendo sin dejar ni huella de que estuvieron allí

Una parte de él había desaparecido el día que asesino a su mayor enemigo, fue alabado por las hazañas que lo habían dejado sin esperanzas, y es fundó empezó a sentir que nada había tenido sentido. Se empezó a preguntar si las muertes ocurridas habían sido de verdad necesarias, el peso de la vida perdida cayo sobre él, se alejó de todos y se lamento por la vida que recibió y que él nunca pidio…

Y entonces vio a sus amigos, ellos estaban bien, lo habían superado, pasado de largo, dejando atrás el horrible recuerdo y viviendo felizmente jactándose de estar vivos. El no era necesario en ese ambiente, se convencido de que el se había convertido en 'innecesario'

Y un día como cualquier otro, sin decir palabra alguna él.. Termino con todo…

O eso pensaba.

"Me gusto tu vida sabes" escucho entre una profunda obscuridad que era todo lo que le rodeaba

\- Quien es?

"Entre todas las vidas de este mundo la tuya fue la mas especial por algunos años" volvió a escuchar la misma voz

\- No vi lo que tu – Dijo con un desprecio a su propia vida

"Si lo hubieras visto no habrías echo lo que hiciste" susurro con compasión " Pero te puedo mostrar si quieres"

\- Como? Ya estoy muerto

"Mi magia es mas fuerte que la de muchos otros" Empezó a escuchar las pisadas de alguien acercándose entre las sombras de la misma dirección en que provenía la voz "Si deseas que te muestre las maravillas que vi en tu vida, solo tendría un favor para ti"

\- Cual?

"Déjame vivirla contigo esta vez"

Entre las sombras una figura femenina salió, era de su tamaño seguramente de su edad, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su cabello pelirrojo le recordaron a su madre

"Podría lucir así" Le sonrió avergonzada "Y me convertiría en tu Hermana"

\- Hermana?

"Si, viviremos esta aventura juntos"

\- Como exactamente?

"Todo volverá a empezar, desde volver a nacer y la muerte de tus padres quedar con tus estúpidos 'tíos' y entrar a Hogwarts"

\- Todo? Otra vez? – debía estar bromeando

"Volvamos a empezar, tal vez no salvemos a tus padres y tengamos que vivir con esos estúpidos muggles algunos años" Dijo la chica con un claro desprecio por sus tíos "Pero podemos cambiar todo lo demás una vez entremos a Hogwarts"

\- Como la muerte de Sirius?-

"O que cada año llegue un profesor de defensa mas inepto que el anterior" Le sonrió

\- Estas segura?

"Mas segura nunca he estado en mi vida… o será muerte?"

Harry vio el rostro confundido de la chica delante de él, un sentimiento de alegría que no había sentido desde hace ya un tiempo lo invadió. Sentía que podía confiar en ella.

\- Entonces esta bien, vivamos otra vez

La chica lo miro confundida un segundo y para después abrazarlo

"Te explicaré todo cuando estemos allí"

Le dijo al oído y entonces todo volvió a ser obscuridad, tan obscura que cualquiera se perdería a morir en ella


	2. Capitulo 2: Ellos son mis padres

**Este capítulo ha sido editado, espero que el resultado sea disfrutable de leer**

 **Como puedes o no saber el numero de palabras aumento un poco, no es necesaria la relectura ya que los capítulos permanecen casi igual**

* * *

Capitulo 2. Ellos son mis padres

Era en la noche y los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban en una habitación, era un dolor que si bien era agotador, la pareja llevaban 9 meses esperando a que llegara.

\- Señora Potter solo un poco más! – Grito la partera, encargada de recibir al bebé

Aunque por la mente de la mujer surgía el deseo de matar tanto a la partera como a su querido esposo, que estaba a su lado apoyándola con el nacimiento

Mas los gritos y llantos de la mujer, que duraron horas, pronto se apaciguaron dejando solo el llanto de un bebé en el ambiente. Pero sin pausa el dolor empezó de nuevo, el parto aun no había terminado, esta vez fue rápido, una cabeza salió a respirar aire puro por primera vez, una niña lloraba al igual que su hermano. La mujer encargada entonces limpio y abrigo a ambos bebés dejándolos en manos de la pareja, que anhelaba tanto verlos, para después dejarlos convivir en privado

\- Y como quieres que se llamen? – Preguntó el hombre a su lado contemplando las dos pequeñas criaturas

\- Harry – Respondió con una sonrisa cansada mientras señalaba al pequeño

\- Harry James Potter – Concluyo el hombre asintiendo con orgullo

\- Y Euphenia – Señalando esta vez a la niña

\- De verdad? – Pregunto sorprendido y con una gran sonrisa alegre

\- Me hubiera gustado que conociera a sus nietos

\- Mi madre definitivamente estaría feliz – Acaricio el rostro de la niña -Euphenia Lilyana Potter – Le sonrió con ternura el hombre

\- Suena hermoso – Ambos se besaron de forma dulce, anhelando un futuro prometedor.

Las semanas y los meses no se hicieron esperar, pasando llenas de preocupación por la presencia del mago obscuro y su inminente confrontación, pero el tiempo no se detendría y un año llegó, mas rápido para unos que para otros.

Pues ese día dos pequeños niños despertarían siendo personas diferentes.

\- "Harry!" – Escucho una fuerte voz en su cabeza, llamándolo obligándole a abrir los ojos

\- Bha? – Su boca no servía pero miro a su alrededor, había visto ese cuarto antes y sus recuerdos no eran precisamente buenos

\- "Estamos aquí" – Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza

\- Eh? – Miro mas detenidamente su alrededor, justo entonces se dio cuenta que la habitación era muy grande, y a su lado en una cuna un bebé de pequeños y rizados, cabellos rojizos se encontraba mirándolo fijamente

\- "No puedes hablar solo usa tu mente" – volvió a escuchar en su cabeza

\- " Como funciona?" – Probo a comunicarse, justo como pensar y hablar

\- " Muy bien" – La cara de la niña se relajo – "Llegamos Harry, y si no calculó mal hoy cumplimos un año"

\- " Y por que ahora?"

\- " Nuestros padres aun no han muerto Harry" – La pequeña tomo a Harry a través de las rejas que separaban sus cunas – "Supuse que querrías conocerlos esta vez"

\- "…" – no dijeron nada mas por unos minutos, ambos empezaron a moverse calladamente en su nuevo y pequeño cuerpo, era extraño el cambio de tamaño y fuerza, pero se acostumbro rápido a moverse

La calma de la habitación fue irrumpida cuando la puerta de la misma se abrió de forma espontánea, asustando al pequeño Harry

\- Harry, Euphenia; Están despiertos? –

En la puerta la imagen ya conocida de su madre apareció, sonriendo con sorpresa y ternura a sus dos hijos

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeños – Les sonrió amablemente, Harry empezó a llorar y Euphenia empezó a reír; la sonrisa amable de su madre se fue y dejo un rostro preocupado

Su madre entro, tomo a su pequeño llorón y lo acurrucó, en ese momento Euphenia escuchó un pequeño "Gracias" viniendo desde su conexión. Mas la extraña situación se repitió cuando vio a su padre, y estuvo apunto de ocurrir cuando un joven Sirius apareció, pero termino conteniéndose. Tuvieron un feliz cumpleaños, con los regalos de su padrino y jugando con sus padres; una perfecta escena feliz que quería mantener tanto como le fuera posible pues sabia que solo tendría ese tiempo viviendo con sus padres.

Al tener solo un año y solo tener necesidades básicas, no podía hacer muchas cosas, por ello cuando no estaba conviviendo con alguno de sus padres, pasaba el tiempo platicando con su nueva hermana mediante su nueva conexión

\- "Soy uno de los primeros seres mágicos que aparecieron en este mundo"

\- "Entonces llevas siglos viviendo entre las sombras?"

\- "He revivido antes si eso quieres saber"

\- "Y que tanto poder tienes? Porque no podemos salvar a mis-nuestros padres?"

La bebé delante de él negó " La magia siempre a tenido limitaciones Harry, la magia que utilizo es poderosa cuando soy una sombra pero tiene limitaciones con la vida"

\- "Limitaciones con la vida? Pierdes parte de tus poderes cuando naces?"

\- "Y cuando muero" la pequeña bebe asintió –"Nunca puedo volver a vivir una vida una vez que muero solo puedo seguir adelante"

\- "Entonces… Moriste antes de que yo naciera?"

\- " Así es, pude verte desde el principio, un niño pequeño dejado atrás, te observé hasta que decidiste morir"

\- "…" se miraron en silencio unos minutos

\- "Y por que me elegiste a mi para ser tu hermano?"

\- " Cuando no estoy viva me gusta observar a los vivos, son una fuente de luz, tu fuiste la persona mas interesante que encontré, año tras año solo quise protegerte, así que vivirás bajo mi protección esta vez"

Las semanas pasarían rápido, los hermanos hablarían del presente mayormente, pero con cortas pláticas del pasado se convertirían en hermanos inseparables, la familia de cuatro integrantes fue feliz por un tiempo, aun con la inminente llegada de la calamidad

Los dos hermanos esperaban poder cambiar algo, pero al tener solo 1 año les fue imposible conjugar palabras o escribir oraciones, todo intento fue desperdiciado y no pudieron mas que esperar el ultimo día

Y el 31 de octubre llego mas pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiese deseado

Los nuevos hermanos no se separaron en ningún momento ese día, estaban preparados para ello, por mucho que no desearán que ocurriera. La calma del día era una falsa esperanza de que seria un día normal, su padre los cuidaba en la sala y después llegaría su madre; jugaron los cuatro y convivieron un poco, disfrutando de su ultimo momento familiar.

Pero cuando la puerta principal se abrió, los niños no pudieron mas que llorar para avisar que la muerte estaba cerca.

\- Corre, Lily! Esconde a Harry! –

Vieron el cuerpo sin vida de su padre cayendo después de decir su ultimo deseo y la mujer asustada corrió al cuarto de los niños en un ultimo intento de mantenerlos resguardados. Unas ultimas palabras de consolación llegaron a los niños por parte de su madre, para que los niños finalmente dejaran de llorar.

\- Todo estará bien, se tienen el uno al otro, deben protegerse -

Fueron las últimas palabras que les dijo su madre antes de que las puertas de ese cuarto también se abrieran, dejando un silencio sepulcral

"Deberías observar todo con cuidado a partir de ahora" Escucho es su cabeza

La escena delante de él era la misma de siempre, que por tantos años lo atormento una y otra vez. Su madre rogaría por la vida de su hijo suplicando misericordia para su bebé.

Todo era demasiado igual, como si su hermana no estuviera presente en esa escena.

"Porqué?"

"Nuestros padres son buenas personas" Recibió en contestación

Y su madre ofreció su vida por salvar a Harry de la maldición asesina que amenazaba su vida; reflejando de regreso a Voldemort su propios deseos de asesinar, y vio una parte del alma de su destinado enemigo entrar en el dejando una cicatriz, y sin dejar mas que a dos bebés como testigos de la muerte del Lord obscuro mas poderoso.

\- " Y porque nunca te vio?"

\- " Me asegure de que su magia no me pudiera ver en esta ocasión"

\- " Y porque mi madre nunca te nombro?"

\- " Tal vez pensaba que Voldemort solo quería tu vida, la verdad no lo se, a mi también me extraño"

\- " Entonces tu no hiciste nada para que ella no te nombrara ni una vez?"

\- "No" Hubo una pequeña pausa " Pero estoy casi segura que sabia que Voldemort no podía verme"

Ahora el señor obscuro estaba muerto y Harry quedo sellado como el niño que vivió, pero el resto de la historia esta vez seria diferente

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que le sean fiel a mi historia, y yo tratare de escribir rápido y coherente :3


	3. Capitulo 3: Adiós a la vida mágica

Capítulo 3:Capitulo 3: Adiós a la vida mágica

Estuvieron en esa habitación solos un par de minutos, Serverus fue el primero en llegar; llorando solo por la muerte de su madre como si ninguno de los dos bebés presentes importara

\- " Tengo una teoría"

\- "Cual?"

\- "Supondré que pusieron barreras mágicas en cada uno'

\- " Y crees que te ocultaron."

\- "Pues si mi teoría es verdad Snape no será capaz de verme"

Su futuro profesor dejo el cuerpo de Lily con cuidado en el suelo, miro a la cuna completamente vacío por la muerte de la única mujer que amo. Solo observo unos instantes para después salir de la habitación.

\- "Eso no sirvió de referencia" – pensó Harry

\- "Supongo que tendremos que esperar"

\- "Sirius llegara en cualquier momento"

\- "Según mi teoría el será capaz de verme"

\- "Supongo que tendría sentido que nuestro padrino te vea"

\- "Nunca lo había pensado porque se supone estamos resguardados de Voldemort, pero el único adulto además de nuestros padres que he visto es Sirius"

\- "Por eso tienes tus sospechas?"

\- "Si"

Pasaron unos minutos en que llegara su padrino, con una expresión de lamento entro en el cuarto, viendo primero el cuerpo sin vida de Lily y después viendo a los niños

\- Euphenia, Harry, gracias a Merlín que están bien-

El hombre apunto del llanto abrazo a ambos niños, solo un segundo ya que no tenia tiempo que perder, puso a ambos niños en una canasta para llevárselos; los abrigo y los saco de la casa

Solo para encontrarse con un semi-gigante esperándolo afuera

\- Dumblendore me envió – Dijo gigante ante la cara expectante del hombre

\- No puedo dejar que te los lleves- Respondió apretando mas fuerte la canasta

\- Es lo mejor, estarán a salvo con su familia

El hombre miro dentro de la canasta, no quería dejar que nada le pasara a sus ahijados, y no sabia que tan seguros estarían ambos niños con él. Euphenie empezó a llorar y Sirius acaricio el rostro de la niña para que se calmara, el debía protegerlos.

\- Yo no puedo… - Algo, o mejor dicho alguien llamo la atención del hombre – Esconde a Harry!- Grito exaltado para entregarle la canasta – No dejes que lo separen – El gigante no comprendió el cambio de actitud en el hombre pero tomó la canasta – Llévate mi motocicleta, no la necesitaré.

Hagrid se monto en la motocicleta y empezó su viaje al 4 de la calle Privent Drive

\- "No funciono" – pensó la chica

\- "Esta bien, mientras logremos evitar su muerte todo estará bien"

\- "Esta vez lograremos sacarlo antes de Askaban"

Llegarían frente a la casa entrada la noche, el mago de la luz Dumblendore estaba acompañado de su futura profesora de transfiguraciones

Y tras una ultima despedida a Harry el niño que vivió; los magos adultos dejarían la canasta en la puerta de la casa con nada mas que una nota pidiendo cuidaran a los niños allí

\- "Realmente nos dejaron en la canasta" se quejo Euphenia

\- "Y cual es la magia? Porque nadie te puede ver?" – Pregunto al haber notado como los adultos no parecían ver a su hermana, aunque sabían que estaba allí

\- "Solo los magos no me pueden ver"

\- "Porque?"

\- "Es algo difícil de explicar"

\- "No te preocupes, tenemos 10 años para hablar" – Lo dijo sin mucho animo

\- "Bueno… es una vieja magia que se usaba para esconder a los niños mágico de otros magos"

\- "Entonces los muggles pueden verte?"

\- "Si, no se como habrán escuchado de estos hechizos, son realmente complicados de realizar y funcionan por un corto periodo de tiempo"

\- "Por eso solo conocíamos a Siruis?"

\- "Supongo, durante un año desde el nacimiento encantamientos diarios deberán formularse" – Se quedo pensativa –" Es mucho trabajo continuo por un momento de seguridad"

\- "Supongo que esperaban poder ocultarte al menos a ti"

\- "Tus padres son unos santos"

\- "Bueno, nuestros padres nos amaron a ambos"

Cuando el sol salió y los movimientos dentro de la casa empezaron a ser mayores, ambos hermanos que ya estaban dormidos serian despertados por los gritos y el movimiento brusco de sus tíos llevándolos dentro de la casa.

Ambos empezarían a vivir con una vida lejos de la magia diaria tan común como respirar.

Y por mucho que le desagradara a Harry tener que vivir con sus tíos, la existencia de Euphenia lo haría mas tolerable.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo pasarían 5 años en esa casa, Harry y Euphenia acabarían de cumplir 6 años

\- Tía Petunia! – Grito una niña saliendo alegre por la puerta de la casa

\- Que ocurre Euphy? – La mujer nombrada saldría por la puerta seguían de un par de niños que corrían en dirección a la niña

\- Harry y yo necesitamos un par de libretas! – La niña entonces tomaría el brazo de su hermano, de alguna forma era lo mas normal del mundo

\- Tan pronto terminaron las que tenían? – Pregunto un hombre saliendo detrás de la mujer

\- Lo siento tío Vernon – Hablo el niño – No pudimos parar de usarlas después de estrenarlas!

\- Esta bien Harry, después de todo es su cumpleaños! – Ambos niños sonrieron

Fue una sorpresa para Harry enterarse que su nueva hermana también había provocado un cambio en los Dusley; en si verán los mismos, le dijo su hermana, pero cada que los veían no podían pensar en nada relacionado con la magia.

Un cambio increíble, aún eran los mismos chismosos, insolentes, estupidos y manipuladores muggles, pero esta vez los verían como los niños que eran, y no con la magia que ellos provocaban

Lo mas extraño de todo era que seguían odiando la magia y a los magos, pero como ya que no pensaban en magia al verlos: no los culpaban de la magia accidental (y no accidental) ocasional

Fue interesante crecer como siempre había deseado en su vida anterior, sin el odio de sus tíos.

Cuando le pregunto a su hermana de porque había cambiado esto, teniendo en cuenta que solo podía usar su magia para cambiar pocas cosas a su alrededor ella simplemente respondió que terminaría asesinándolos antes de llegar a Howarts si no cambiaba algo. Se hubiese reído por su comentario pero

\- Dudley, Harry vamos! – Dijo la chica caminando al auto arrastrando a Harry, quien era al que tenia sujeto, en dirección al automóvil

Podría decirse que por el momento serian una familia normal, al menos hasta entrar en Howards…

* * *

Gracias por tu rr Mas91, espero que siga siendo interesante en los siguientes capítulos

Y? Que les parecen los Dusley buenos? Tenia planeado que maltrataran a los hermanos un poco, pero como dijo Euphy, terminaría asesinándolos antes de entrar en Howards... O al menos con una constante tortura

Así que hice lo que pocos hacen! Ahora son buenos tutores :3


	4. Capitulo 4: La carta

Capítulo 4. La carta

\- Harry, Euphenia! Despierten! – Los golpes de su tía en la puerta los despertaron como todas las mañanas – Dudley arriba cariño!

Los hermanos Potter compartían una habitación, que antes era conocida como la habitación extra de Dudley, ahora no era más que habitación con una litera y varios juguetes, libros y libretas que pertenecían a los hermanos Potter; también un pequeño armario privado que sus tíos habían colocado para que los niños se vistieran, pues se reusaban en dejar de compartir habitación.

Decir que su primo era diferente seria quedarse corto también, no tanto en apariencia física pues seguía teniendo sobre peso, pero al no ser criado como hijo único que podía hacer lo que quisiera y salirse con la suya (al menos dentro de la casa, fuera era casi el antiguo niño) había cambiado su actitud a una mas relajada y con menos berrinches en cuanto crecían.

Los hermanos Potter se alistaron, se supone irían a comprar uniformes para la nueva escuela, a la que no asistirían claro, pero no podían decirle el porque a sus tíos aun, aprovecharían para comprar ropa, al final ropa extra no les vendría mal.

\- Euphy, Harry ayúdenme a poner la mesa – Le pidió su tía una ves bajaron

\- Claro tía Petunia – Ambos respondieron y empezaron a ayudar

Unos momentos después bajarían Vernon y Dudley a comer, aun ayudaban un poco en la casa con las labores diarias, pero nada tan exagerado como en su vida pasada, regaban las plantas los fines de semana y algunos días ayudaban a lavar los platos, pero no mas que eso.

\- Preparados para salir? – Pregunto tío Vernon una ves terminaron todos de comer y después de ver a todos asentir se levanto

El resto del día fue ir de una tienda de ropa a otra, planeaban comprar los uniformes, pero a su tía Petunia le pareció buena idea comprar un poco de ropa de mas, le encantaba especialmente buscar ropa para la pequeña niña y vestirla como una muñeca siempre con vestidos y faldas y solo ocasionalmente con pantalones o chores

Cuando regresaron y acomodaron las ropas de los niños en su lugar ya seria por la tarde y comerían para después estar en la sala viendo televisión

Mientras los 5 estaban tranquilos en la sala el sonido que avisaba que tenían nuevas cartas se escucho en la puerta, Harry pensaba ir a por ellas pero su tío se levanto personalmente, cosa que no hacia seguido, a recoger el correo.

Los hermanos miraron curiosos a su tío, ambos sabían que ya era tiempo de que las cartas de Howarts fuesen enviadas y si recordaban de la vida pasada de Harry seria justo ese día.

\- Petunia! – Llamo el hombre desde la puerta, esto solo incremento la curiosidad de los niños, incluyendo al pequeño Dudley

\- Si cariño? – La mujer se levanto del sillón y pasando delante de los niños fue con su marido.

La pareja miraba atenta un par de sobres de entre los demás.

\- "Es interesante"- pensó Euphenia Harry entonces la miro – " Por mi hechizo no pueden pensar en magia y en nosotros al mismo tiempo" vio a Harry asentir –"Así que, que pensara Petunia si Howarts lo relaciona con su hermana? estaría pensando en magia"

\- "Seguramente… " - río Harry – " Su mente creara un Howarts distinto para nosotros"

La chica asintió - "Es lo mas probable"

Los adultos entonces regresaron a la sala

\- Que es eso? – Pregunto curioso su primo viendo las cartas que llevaban

\- Son cartas para Harry y Euphy – Respondió petunia sentándose con los niños

\- Nosotros? – Preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

\- Si, abranlas – Las entrego Petinia

Ambos niños tomaron su respectiva carta ansiosos ante las miradas atentase de los 3 presentes y empezaron a leer.

\- Harry Potter a sido aceptado en el colegio Howards – Leyó en voz alta Harry

\- Euphenia Potter a sido aceptada en el colegio Howards – Leyó la niña y después ambos miraron a sus tíos

\- Howards? – Dijo pensativa Petunia - He escuchado en algún lado que es un buen colegio-

\- Yo también he escuchado eso – Dijo su tío Vernon pensando – Pero no recuerdo donde

Ambos niños intercambiaron miradas y se rieron, seguramente relacionaban alguna palabra que habrían dicho sus padres sobre Howards, pero no las relacionaban.

\- Entonces iremos? – Pregunto Euphy

\- Iremos verdad? – Pregunto Harry

\- … - Ambos adultos se miraron – Me parece bien – Respondió Pecunia

\- Yo también quiero ir – se quejo Dudley de ser apartado de la conversación

\- Lo siento hijo, parece que solo Harry y Euphy fueron aceptados – El niño entonces hizo un pequeño berrinche que le hacia lucir extrañamente adorable

\- No te preocupes – Le dijo Euphy

\- Estarás con tus amigos en la escuela a la que tu vas a ir – Dijo Harry

\- Y nosotros volveremos en vacaciones!

* * *

Hola! Gracias por leer!

namy33 muchas gracias por tu RR! No tengo intenciones de abandonarla pronto, pues empecé esta historia para mejorar mis habilidades de escritura así que mientras mi mente siga trabajando la historia tendrá futuro!

Enserio me encantan los RR!


	5. Capitulo 5: Callejón Diagon: Gringotts

Capítulo 5. Callejón Diagon: Gringotts

Esta vez fue mas difícil convencer a sus tíos de dejarlos ir solos a comprar sus nuevos útiles escolares necesarios para ir a Howards.

Según Euphy ella tenia una bóveda en Gringotts de su vida pasada, y quería ir a reclamarla antes de salir con Hagrid así que después de convencer a su primo de cubrir su salida de la casa (lo sobornaron con dulces) y después de convencer a sus tíos de que saldrían a jugar todo el día con Dudley y alguno de sus amigos al parqué; se escaparon y fueron al callejón Diagon

Apenas pudieron tomaron el autobús noctámbulo y después de dar la dirección fueron a sentarse fuera del alcance de la vista del alegre conductor

\- "Pero haré algo con esa cicatriz" – le comunico la chica a Harry

\- "No creo que nadie me reconozca si tu eres la chica energética que habla"

\- "No planeo arriesgarme" –

La niña poso su mano sobre la cicatriz; habían estado practicando magia sin varita a lo largo de los años, todavía no tenían un núcleo mágico estable, pero eran capaces de hacer magia en el momento adecuado; al retirar su mano la cicatriz seguía ahí, pero la forma y el tamaño eran distintos, apenas un corte con apariencia de haber sido suturado

\- "Tal vez nos relacionen con muggles, pero es mejor a llamar la atención"

\- "Entonces a donde vamos primero?" – Dijo mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana

\- "Justo al entrar en el callejón Diagon hay un paquete que escondí, después de tomarlo iremos a Gringotts"

\- "Considerando que seguramente enviaran a Hagrid en esta vida también, supongo que solo reclamaremos la bóveda y no compraremos nada"

\- Supones bien mi querido hermano -Le sonrió la niña

Cuando bajaron del autobús solo tuvieron que caminar un poco para entrar al caldero chorreante, allí los niños como una costumbre contaron los ladrillos y usando la punta de sus dedos en lugar de una varita y el callejón Diagon se mostró

Harry estaba asombrado como en su primera vida, después de todo llevaban 10 años en el mundo muggle. Euphenia entonces tomó la mano de su hermano y empezó a caminar entre la multitud, caminaron hasta una pequeña tienda vacía

\- No es difícil esconder cosas a la vista de todos – Dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a la tienda – Si nadie espera ver algo no suelen notarlo – Toco la imagen de una poción roja dibujada en la pared de la vieja tienda y un pequeño frasco empezó a salir de allí

\- Nunca buscaría algo en una pared- Harry le dio la razón – Que es?

\- Sangre – Guardo el frasco en una pequeña bolsa que a la niña siempre le gustaba llevar- Bueno Harry tengo que informarte algo antes de ir a Gringotts-

\- Sobre la sangre? - Pregunto curioso

\- Algo parecido… sobre nuestra madre – Dijo atenta la chica

\- Nuestra madre? –

\- En realidad no es una nacida de muggles –

\- Eh? –

\- Fue adoptada por unos gentiles muggles cuando era un bebé-

\- Entonces es una sangre pura? – Pregunto incrédulo

\- Y esa no es la mejor parte – Le sonrió la chica – Tenemos sangre de dos de los fundadores

\- Ehhh?! – Le estaba jugando una broma?

\- Te lo informaba porque reclamaremos las bóvedas correspondientes hoy – La niña parecía divertirse con su expresión

\- Hablas enserio? – Trato de calmarse – Lo hiciste con tu magia?

\- No, pero parece que a nadie se le ocurrió confirmar si tenia herencia mágica, sus padres nunca le dijeron y tu estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de vivir para buscar una herencia perdida

\- Bueno eso es verdad, pero! –

\- Vamos! Tomo su mano la niña – Tenemos que ir a Gringotts, si quieres te explico lo que quieras cuando volvamos a casa!

Harry se obligo a contener sus dudas para después, su hermana seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas después de todo

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Gringotts fue cuando Euphy dejo de jalarlo para luego parecer algo mas madura, Harry también se puso recto y puso su mejor rostro pura sangre. Una vez dentro esperaron a que un Gnomo que estaba trabajando escribiendo en un gran libro le prestara atención

\- Que quieren – Pregunto una vez se percato de nuestra presencia – no estoy de humor para recibir niños

\- Me parece bien porque nosotros no buscamos hablar contigo – le dijo Euphy con un tono lejos de la malicia – Queremos ir con alguien que pueda desbloquear cuentas congeladas

\- … - En gnomo los miro con sospecha – Pueden ir ustedes mismos 3 puertas por el pasillo de la derecha – Dijo el gnomo para volver a trabajar

\- Gracias – Dijo Euphy y empezó a caminar seguida de un Harry desconcertado

\- "Es idea mía o tuvieron una plática amigable?"

\- "Fue amigable considerando como se comportan normalmente"

Las puertas parecían alejadas las unas de las otras pero no fue difícil encontrar la puerta correcta, tocaron un par de veces y después de escuchar un 'pasen' venir desde dentro abrieron la puerta. El cuarto era grande con un techo alto, estaba lleno de archivadores hasta el techo, había un gnomo moviéndose sacando y volviendo a meter archivos grandes

\- En que requieren mi ayuda – pregunto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo

\- Queremos que tres cuentas congeladas se transfieran a su nuevo dueño

\- Y cuales serian esas cuentas? – Se había detenido a vernos

\- Sullyhan, Gryffindor y Slythering

\- "Espera que?!" - Grito en su cabeza Harry

\- Entendido – El gnomo se movió y saco 3 tres archivos grandes

\- "Solo es una rama perdida " – le contesto a su hermano

\- Cada cuenta tiene requerimientos para ser trasferida de dueño como pueden o no saber – dijo el gnomo poniendo los archivos en un escritorio

\- Lo sabemos – asintió a chica

\- Sullyhan – abrió uno de los mas grandes y saco un papel de dentro – Desea que su nuevo dueño entregue un frasco de sangre de su ultimo dueño, esta regla se mantendrá firme si su nuevo dueño quiere heredarla

\- Si – Euphy entonces saco el frasco que había recibido antes – esta es

\- Bien – el gnomo entonces saco un pergamino del resto de los papeles – Firmaras con una pluma de sangre para guardar tu sangre para su próximo dueño, y pondremos unas gotas para confirmar que es la misma del anterior, si no lo es se borrara tu nombre y no recibirás la bóveda –

\- Entendido –

El gnomo le entrego una pluma de sangre y el papel, después de firmar y colocar las gotas en el, la sangre desapareció pero el nombre no

\- Bien Euphenia Potter este es estado de la cuenta actual – le entrego un pergamino – los artículos mágicos y la cuenta monetaria esta totalmente a su disposición, es la 720 y solo con su autorización se puede acceder a ella después la llevare a conocer al gnomo encargado de autorizar su acceso

\- Entiendo – Dijo viendo por encima el papel

\- En cuanto a Gryffindor y Slytherin solo descendientes pueden reclamarlas, y la forma mas fácil es con una pluma de sangre, aunque también pueden hacer un árbol genealógico que quedara en los registros

\- Quiero que los dos quedemos como herederos de cambas cuentas, aceptaremos la pluma de sangre – vio al gnomo asentir

\- "Quiero ver en árbol genealógico"

\- Podemos crear uno después, si lo creamos ahora quedara en los registros y no será una sorpresa para todos cuando lleguemos a Howards"

El gnomo entrego a ambos una pluma de sangre y un papel, al firmar Harry recordó viejos días, cuando firmaron intercambiaron los papeles y volvieron a firmar, esperaron unos minutos a que ambos papeles brillaran reconociéndolos cono herederos

\- La cuenta Gryffindor esta disponible a su entera disposición, pero los anillos de Gryffgindor les serán entregados a su mayoría de edad – Entrego un papel donde mostraba la cantidad de oro, los artículos mágicos y propiedades de Gryffindor, entre ellas una llamo su atención 'Lugar en la orden de Howards'

\- Que es esto? – No se contuvo a preguntar

\- Un lugar en la orden de Howards es heredado de padres a hijos para cambiar u opinar entre 4 miembros o mas el destino de Howards- respondió su hermana

\- En cuanto a la cuenta Slythering tiene artefactos libros y anillos que solo pueden ser retirados a la mayoría de edad, lo único que pueden hacer es sacar dinero

\- "Aunque casi esta vacía" Dijo Euphenia

\- Eso es todo, los llevare con Wall, el será el encargado de manejar sus tres cuentas

El gnomo salió detrás del escritorio y con los archivos en mano los llevo un par de puertas al fondo en el mismo pasillo pero enfrente

\- Wall tengo tres nuevas cuentas para ti – Dijo el gnomo entrando sin tocar – Sullyhan 720 propiedad de Euphenia L. Potter – Dijo señalando a la chica – Gryffindor 830 y Slytherin 1120, cuentas compartidas por Euphenia L. Potter y Harry J. Potter – El gnomo entonces dejo los tres archivos en el escritorio del gnomo llamado Wall y se fue

\- Bueno – llamo su atención el gnomo sentado – Yo soy seré el encargado de sus cuentas a partir de hoy – miro dentro de los archivos – Si quieren sacar dinero de cualquiera de ellas necesitaran venir a verme y yo los llevare, las tres bóvedas son de alta seguridad así que solo un gnomo puede abrirla, alguna duda?

\- Quería pedir una bolsa para sacar dinero de la cuenta Sullihan cuando me sea necesario

\- Bueno – El gnomo miro entre los papeles de ese archivo y saco un pergamino – Tienes una petición de 100 mil galones por bolsa rebajadas directamente de la cuenta así que puedes pedir eso, solo firma aquí – le señaló donde firmar – No te preucupes por que sea robada, solo tu magia será capas de abrirla

\- Gracias – Le contestó Euphy – Vamos Harry, cambiemos algunos galones por libras! – dijo la chica una vez le entregaron una pequeña bolsa de cuero

Después de eso salieron de Gringotts y volvieron a tomar el autobús noctámbulo, justo antes de que sus tíos llegaran al parque donde se supone estarían con Dudley, quien exigió los caramelos prometidos al día siguiente.

* * *

Me duele la cabeza de pensar! Pero ya empecé a planear el siguiente Capitulo

Gracias por tu RR namy33, yo también estaba leyendo un par de esas hirtorias, por eso empecé con esta, es una pena todas las historias que se quedan abandonadas

Gracias por tu RR, Me gustan mucho los RR!


	6. Capitulo 6: Callejón Diagon: Hagrid

Capitulo 6. Callejón Diagon: Hagrid

\- "Entonces la protección de la casa?"

\- "Se iba a formar en el primer momento que llamarás un lugar hogar, aunque hubiese sido un orfanato"

\- "Pero porque nunca le dijeron? No abrían sospechado sus padres de que era una familia mágica? "

\- "Seguro que lo pensaron Harry " – suspiro la chica– " Pero Petunia una vez llamo a mamá una niña adoptada después de que ella hiciera magia accidental una vez, los abuelos prefirieron mantener el secreto cuando ella empezó a llorar"

Pasaron los días, y justo en su cumpleaños, casi como en su ultima vida apenas unos minutos después de la media noche fuertes ruidos se escucharon en la puerta, el sonido despertó a los niños y a sus tíos, parecía que Hagrid era todo menos discreto. Cuando los niños bajaron en su piyama, ambos de sus tíos estaban peleando con el semi-gigante en la puerta negándole la entrada, pelea que paro por parte del hombre mas alto al ver a ambos niños

\- Harry! Euphenia! -Exclamó alegre – Han pasado años desde la ultima vez que los vi!

\- Quien es usted? – Pregunto Harry siguiéndole la corriente

\- Es verdad, solo tenias un año cuando eso ocurrió, no eras mas que de este tamaño entonces -Hagrid puso sus manos para remarcar su tamaño de bebé

\- Nos conoce? – Pregunto Euphy adormilada

\- Por supuesto que si, sus padres y yo fuimos amigos!

Después de que convencieran a Vernon y Petunia de que no era un mal hombre le permitieron quedarse el resto de la noche, y en la mañana antes de que el hombre intentara hechizar a alguno de sus tíos lograron convencerlos de que él podría llevarlos por sus cosas para su nueva escuela, en la que el trabaja

\- No necesitan entregarles dinero – Dijo Hagrid al ver a Petunia con dinero en la mano – sus padres les dejaron dinero en una bóveda, lo sacaremos para comprar sus útiles – Petunia lo miro mal pero no hijo nada

\- Esto es para ustedes niños – Petunia les entrego un poco de dinero y una hoja– si se pierden pidan un taxi que los traiga, la dirección esta en la hoja – Les dio un abrazó – si intenta algo no duden en darle una patada y salir corriendo – les susurro

\- Lo haremos tía Petunia! – Contestaron con alegres los niños

Durante su camino al caldero Chorreante Euphenia noto como Harry buscaba estar cada vez mas junto a ella, le siguió la corriente y apretó su mano, estaba casi segura a que se debía esto.

Al llegar al caldero Chorreante apenas y Hagrid lo confirmaba se separó de Harry y empezó a correr

\- "Me adelantaré" – Escucho antes de ver como su hermana giraba – Vamos! El ultimo es un huevo podrido! – y entro

-_- / Dentro

Estaba observando como magos entraban y salían del caldero Chorreante, aunque el también necesitaba alimento si quería entrar en Gringotts esa noche. Pero no se esperaba ver una cabellera pelirroja correr dentro del lugar, no que fueran extraños los pelirrojos, lo extraño era que lo buscara con la mirada, volteara a mirar a tras y unos segundos después fingir estrellarse contra el por accidente

\- Lo siendo tanto! No quería! Como lo lamento! – Vio a la chica fingir preocupación

\- N,No importa – Tartamudeo Quirrell – no, no fue tu cu,cu,culpa… - saco su varita y limpio la bebida de sus ropas

\- Euphy! – escucho la voz de un niño llamándola detrás, le resultaba conocido

\- Le tire la bebida a este hombre – le dijo la chica, se miraron unos segundos parecieron tener una pequeña charla en la que la niña había ganado, pues el chico se veía mas enojado una vez retiro la mirada – Le comprare otra bebida en compensación!

\- No es ne,nece,necesario -

\- Chicos? – escucho otra voz, esta ves la de un hombre – Oh? Profesor Quirrelll que coincidencia!

\- Hagrid – lo reconoció de inmediato – Esta acompañado a estos dos jovencitos supongo?

\- Por supuesto! – Y recordando algo - Euphenia no deberían correr tan de pronto!

\- Lo siento! – se disculpo la niña – No lo volveré a hacer!

\- Bien, debemos irnos niños – Suspiro Hagrid – Nos vemos profesor Quirrelll

\- Cla,Claro – contesto y miró a Harry – Como te llamas?

\- … - El chico pareció analizarlo, definitivamente esos dos sabían algo – Harry Potter – El niño le extendió la mano – Un gusto

Quirrell lo miro con sorpresa – El gusto es mío por supuesto –

La niña empezó a reír – Parece que hasta se le olvido tartamudear de la impresión! – A lo que Quirrell hizo un gesto

El pequeño grupo se despidió y salieron por la pared de ladrillos, Voldemort en definitiva no esperaba encontrarse a su mayor enemigo en ese lugar, y menos con una actitud tan novia de desconfianza hacia el nada peligroso profesor Quirrell

-_- /

\- "No puedo creer que me convencieras a hablar con él" – se quejo el niño

\- "No te extrañaras tanto después de hoy" – le dijo con un tono juguetón

\- "No tengo otra opción, verdad?" –

\- " No, no la tienes"

Después de llegar a Gringotts el semi-gigante hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez, y una vez fuera los llevo a comprar sus cosas, empezando con el baúl

Euphenia logro convencerlo de quedarse fuera de la tienda mientras ellos pedían sus cosas adentro " Si no como aprenderemos a convivir entre magos" le dijo como una justificación, y aunque en un principio se negó, después de escuchar "No queremos dejarte fuera, pero necesitamos aprender a cuidarnos nosotros solos" y "Acaso no confías en que lo hagamos solos?" Termino aceptando

En la tienda pidio un cofre estándar con las mejores protecciones contra fuego, agua y daños físicos, con un tamaño extendido 3 veces , que solo se abriera con la magia del dueño, que se encogiera y algo sobre un compartimiento especial para guardar pociones; también pidió las mochilas col las mismas especificaciones. Y pago una parte con el dinero que Hagrid nos dio y el resto con la bolsa que había recibido en Gringotts hace un par de dias

En la tienda de calderos compró los dos calderos de peltre normal, pero pidió los frascos de vidrio reforzado, y un caldero de oro que se pudiera encoger, tal pare parece que a su hermana le gustaban las pociones.

Al comprar los libros no pudo evitar comprar un par de libros de mas alto rango. Y en la tienda de artículos variados compraron el resto de las cosas de la mejor calidad que encontraba.

\- "Deberías observar con cuidado las personas a tu alrededor" – Escucho en su mente, no contesto sabía que no necesitaba contestar

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de ropa y pidieran su set para Hogwarts, la rubia cabellera de Draco llamo su atención. No podía negar que por un momento había olvidado que se habían visto por primera vez allí.

\- Hola – Empezó a hablar Draco – También Hogwarts?

\- Si… - Respondió Harry

\- Mi padre esta en la tienda de alado comprando mis libros y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas – Tenia una voz aburrida y arrastraba las palabras, Harry recordó que la primera vez le recordaba a Dudley, pero ahora lo veía mas como el arrogante Malfoy que trataba de impresionar a su padre – Luego esto voy a arrastrar a mks padres a comprar una escoba. Se que los de primer año nldeberian llevar escobas, pero lo meteré de contrabando de alguna manera – Y si, seguía siendo un consentido – Tienesescoba?

\- No – Respondió Harry

\- Pero te daría una paliza volando! – Interrumpió emocionada Euphy

\- Hum! – Resoplo Malfoy – No conoces mis habilidades, no puedes estar segura!

\- Te aseguro- Grito la chica moviendo los brazos causando que una de las encargadas se fallera – Lo siento! – La miro preocupada – Incluso podría entrar en el Quiddith profesional… si quisiera! – Ayudo a la chica a levantarse

\- Le tienes mucha fe – Negó Draco – Me pregunto si lo sostendrán tus habilidades – Miro a Harry

\- … - Miro a su hermana - Te daría una paliza – Le sonrió con arrogancia

\- A si? Ya veremos! En cuanto podamos tendremos una carrera para confirmar que tan bueno eres con la escoba! – Decía con arrogancia sin llegar a un tono de enfado, pero estaba cerca

\- Ya esta listo en tuyo guapo – Le dijo Madam Malkin a Harry

\- No es justo, yo todavía debo esperar – se quejo Euphy

\- Si no te hubieras movido ya abría terminado – contestó su encargada

\- Quien es ese? – Pregunto Draco viendo por la ventana, Hagrid estaba señalando un par de helados que había comprado

\- Hagrid – Respondieron los dos – El guardabosques de Hogwarts, nos esta acompañando – Continuo solo Harry

\- Y sus padres? – Pregunto curioso

\- Muertos – Respondieron juntos

\- Oh, lo siento – Contesto el chico restándole importancia, Harry no podía culparlo de que pareciera algo normal, después de todo mucha gente murió en la guerra

\- Termine el tuyo nena – Le dijeron a Euphy

\- Gracias! – La chica salto del escabel – Debe ser aburrido comprar ropa – Dijo mirando a Draco – Debe ser mucha como para tardar tanto

\- Solo algunos repuestos – Asintió Draco

\- Pues nos vemos en Hogwarts…? - Dijo Harry mirándolo con duda

\- Draco Malfoy – se presentó el chico

\- Euphenia Potter – Saludo la chica con una leve reberencia

\- Harry Potter – Estrecho su mano, y antes de que Draco saliera de su estupor ambos hermanos salieron de la tienda

Solo faltaba la varita …

\- Y su regalo de cumpleaños – Les dijo Hagrid – Estoy seguro de que les gustara tener una lechuza, son lindas y llevan la correspondencia

\- Yo pienso que quiero un gato – Le dijo Euphy

\- Los gatos siempre me hacen estornudar – se quejo Hagrid, pero no se nego

Después de 20 minutos salían de la tienda de lechuzas, Harry llevaba a Hedwig en una jaula, ya extrañaba a su vieja amiga, después fueron a la tienda de mascotas, Euphy eligió un gato blanco con manchas marrones en el rostro, igual al qué compraría Hermione era una cruza de kneazle con un gato común

Cuando llegaron a Ollivanders Harry no sabia si esperar a que encontrara su varita después de un rato o pedirla directamente. Sus dudas se desvanecieron apenas abrieran la puerta

\- Señorita Euphenia – Escucho a Ollivader– No esperaba verla tan pronto

\- Que es el tiempo exactamente? – Pregunto la chica

\- Muy cierto – Dijo mirando a la niña - tengo exactamente lo que busca – Entonces volteo a ver a Harry – Y espero que el joven Potter me diga exactamente lo que necesita

\- … - Harry se estremeció ante la mirada del hombre – Acebo de pluma de Fenix 28 centímetros –

\- Que selección mas curiosa joven Potter – murmuro el hombre para ir a buscar las varitas

\- Exactamente de donde lo conoces? Y como sabe que eres TU?

\- Ese hombre es muy viejo – contestó la niña – Y tiene algo muy especial en sus ojos – le sonrió dando entender que no diría mas información por el momento.

\- Manzano con fibra de corazón de dragón de 12 pulgadas para ti Euphenia y Acebo de pluma de fénix de 11 pulgadas para el joven Potter, nos volveremos a ver Euphenia

Después de terminar sus compras le agradecieron a Hagrid por haberlos acompañado y fueron dejados en casa por la tarde. Sus tíos no parecían especialmente felices con sus nuevas mascotas, pero como nunca antes habían pedido una mascota lo dejaron pasar.

Pronto llego el día en que tendría que marcharse para ir a Hogwats

* * *

Gracias por tu RR marcos. , ahora...

Euphenia y Harry son personajes neutros, es una situación que pienso explica después. Euphenia lo convencerá de dejar de ser tan inocente y Harry cambiara su actitud con el tiempo (espero)

Debo admitir que escribir 5 capítulos en una semana me esta dejando cansada (aclaro que no suelo escribir tanto durante tantos días seguidos) Tampoco me he puesto a pensar en su futura pareja (Se aceptan sugerencias[al final voy a elegir la que yo quiera]), pero supongo que a quien elija sera su pareja permanente.

Y he de admitir que no me cae muy bien algunos Gryffindor (Albus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny [Excepto los gemelos, adoro a los gemelos!])

De todas formas... gracias por tu RR y espero que mi fic siga siendo entretenido! Me gusto recibir un review largo, gracias!

Gracias por tu RR Mar33

Justo después de pensar en un gran lío en el que se meterían los hermanos Potter por amenazar a sus tíos, opte por una solución mas pacífica.

Me gustan los RR!

Gracias por los RR!


	7. Capitulo 7: Expresó a Hogwarts

Capitulo 7. Expreso a Hogwarts

\- Llevan todo? – Pregunto Petunia extendiendo las mochilas a los niños

\- Si tía Petunia, revisamos dos veces antes de salir– Contesto Harry arreglando su ropa

\- No te preocupes tía Petunia estaremos bien – Dijo Euphy llegando junto a Harry y tomando ambas mochilas

\- Mis pequeños niños – Petunia abrazo a los hermanos a la vez y apretó sus cachetes en señal de afecto

\- Los extrañaremos tía Petunia, tío Vernon – Dijo Harry volteando a ver al aludido que llevaba los baúles

\- Y también a ti Dudley – Dijo la chica al ver la cara de reproche de su primo

Cuando llegaron a la estación King's Cross, despidieron a sus tíos tan pronto como les fue posible, no querían explicar que irían a la estación 9 ¾ porque si antes les era difícil de creer ahora que no relacionaban la magia con ellos era aun mas increíble

"Crees que si esperamos veremos a cierta familia de pelirrojos preguntándose a que estación deben de ir como si nunca hubiesen ido allí?"

Harry estaba seguro que su hermana no quería una respuesta para esa pregunta, después de todo al igual que en su otra vida Hagrid no le explico como entrar en el anden

\- "Y por que llamaste así a tu gato?" - pregunto claramente cambiando de tema

\- " Que tiene de malo?" – ambos empezaron a caminar al andén

\- " Bueno Kosuke no es precisamente un nombre… real? –

\- "Yo soy excelente al inventar nombres, no me preguntes si es real, no lo investigue " la niña se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida, y Harry empezó a reír con burla

La vista detrás de la pared le resulto nostálgica, tantos niños despidiéndose una y otra vez de sus padres y otros que se veían felices desde dentro del tren en grupos de amigos.

Apenas pudo Euphy saco a Kosuke de la jaula, empezando a seguirlos de cerca una vez toco el suelo, no era muy normal para los muggles ver a un gato caminar obedientemente a lado de sus dueños en un lugar lleno de personas.

Subieron al tren sin esfuerzo sus baúles tenían un hechizo de livianes en ellos así que los movieron fácil, pudieron simplemente encoger sus baúles, pero era una magia un poco cara y preferían no llamar la atención… aún. Entraron en el primer vagón que encontraron vacío, Harry se sentó junto a la ventana y unos segundos después observó a su hermana que seguía en la puerta

\- No planeas entrar? – Preguntó con duda, era común que la chica siempre estuviera junto a él, y ella era siempre la que lo buscaba.

\- Igual a la situación sanguínea de nuestra madre he evitado hablar del tema – la chica se sentó en frente de Harry – pero en que casa planeas entrar? Se que podrías ser un buen Slytherin

\- Que tiene de malo Gryffindor? – alzó la ceja Harry

\- El propicio de esta nueva vida es que cambies! No podemos unirnos en Gryffindor, se que las cosas se ven mejores que la vez pasada pero deberías cambiar todo lo que puedas de tu vida pasada

Harry suspiro cansado y se recargo por completo en el asiento – Deja me pensarlo

\- Tienes hasta antes de entrar en el gran comedor para dar una respuesta, o quedaremos en casas diferentes – sentenció la chica

Y como si de un castigo se tratara no hablaron durante el viaje en el tren, no podía ni escuchar esos pensamientos ocasionales que su hermana le mandaba por error. No había estado tanto tiempo en silencio desde hace mucho, supuso que le dejaría pensar a profundidad y no presionarlo,

Pero internamente rogó que alguien tocara la puerta del vagón para romper ese silencio. Tenia ganas de ver a Ron, Hermione, Neville, incluso, que sus padres lo perdonaran estaba dispuesto a hablar con Voldemort

Pero se resignó después de un rato al ver que nadie llegaba, Se sentía diferente de lo usual, era extraña toda esa situación pero no sabia porque se sentía tanto como.. en su otra vida

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de ello, desde que Euphy había llegado a su vida no tenia miedo de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, se contuvo cuando sus padres murieron y se contuvo cuando hablo con Voldemort.

Su vida había mejorado, sus tíos lo querían, estaba mejor alimentado, Euphy le alegraba los dias y por fin volvería a Hogwarts, entonces porque de pronto se sentía tan vacío?

\- Te falta una motivación propia – Escucho a Euphy como si supiera lo que pensaba, bueno tal vez si lo sabia no se había dado cuenta si había usado su conexión para pensar

\- Una motivación? – Preguntó con curiosidad

\- Viviste una vida corta pero siempre estaba llena de esperanzas para ti – Explico observándolo – Cuando mataste a Voldemort no te diste cuenta, pero perdiste lo que mas te motivaba a estar de pie

\- Pero todos los que murieron

\- Murieron para protegerte – Dijo la chica tratando de recordar – Y al final viste a sus fantasmas motivarte a asesinarlo, entonces que sigue? Convertirte en Auror y formar una familia, nada tan impresionante. Verdad?

\- Yo no creo… - Quería objetar pero no encontró palabras

\- Quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que quieras en esta vida, si quieres volver a asesinar a Voldemort eres libre de hacerlo, si quieres unirte a su tropa también puedes hacerlo. – Vio a la chica resoplar y acariciar a su gato – Pero tu debes decidir

\- Nunca me uniría a ese asesino – soltó en un gruñido

\- Entonces no lo hagas, pero debes estar seguro de lo que quieres conseguir en el futuro, te ayudare en lo que sea – La chica lo miro – Iniciando con la casa en la que quieres estar –

El silencio volvió a reinar, aun no se sentía bien, pero estaba mas calmado para pensar

Recordaba que Hagrid le agradaba, fue la primer persona que fue realmente amable con el, por ello cuando escucho a Draco menospreciarlo, y con la opinión popular sobre los Slythenin solo le confirmó que el no quería ser visto mal por nadie. Pues después de ser ignorado y buscar cariño, a convertirse en la persona mas aclamada del mundo mágico, buscaba ser aceptado y confiar en todos sin objeciones.

Recordó a su profesor de pociones y sus recuerdos "un cerdo para el matadero" como bien lo había llamado

Estaba siendo protegido para morir a manos de Voldemort solo por una profecía que pudo haber cambiado en cualquier momento si el Lord Obscuro no hubiera sido tan impulsivo.

Toco su frente, tenia un trozo del alma de Voldemort dentro de él, y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, un paso a la vez.

\- Por que nadie entro al vagón? – Pregunto al mirar por la ventana y ver que casi llegaban a su destino y ni la señora del carrito había tocado a la puerta

\- Un par de hechizos de ocultación y no me notes, para los curiosos que buscaban a Harry Potter – La chica le sonrió, otra vez sintió esa alegría de estar con su hermana

* * *

Que les pareció?

Me gusto el capitulo, por verlos pensar mas serio en él

Y hoy no hay RR! Buuu! Megustan los RR!

Entonces daré las gracias a todos los que están siguiendo mi avance como escritora (No profesional)


	8. Capitulo 8: Hogwarts

Capítulo 8. Hogwarts

Los gritos de varios encargados explicando como debían prepararse para la llegada a Hogwarts fue suficiente para que los hermanos buscaran sus túnicas entre sus cosas. Cuando el tren paro dejaron sus baúles y a Hedwig en el tren llevándose solo sus mochilas con ellos, Kosuke los siguió fuera del vagón.

Apenas bajaron del tren fueron interceptados por Malfoy y sus dos fieles guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle

\- Hermanos Potter, Diría que se estuvieron escondiendo, pero no le veo el motivo de ello – Harry pensó que seguramente dio una caminata por todo el tren al menos una vez

\- No nos movimos nunca de nuestro vagón por supuesto, pero si que teníamos motivos para ocultarnos Draco – Le contesto Harry con una media sonrisa

\- Resumidos en las 4 simples palabras 'el-niño-que-vivió' - Sonrió Euphy levantando los cuatro dedos mientras lo decía

\- Es cierto, mucha gente debe buscarte por ello verdad? – preguntó viendo disimuladamente su cicatriz – No sabia que tuvieras una hermana

\- Supongo que todas las personas no allegadas a nuestra familia pensaran igual – Respondió Harry, según Euphy entre menos personas la hubieran conocido mas efectivo era el hechizo de ocultamiento que sospechaba había tenido.

\- Estos son Crabbe y Goyle – Presento a los chicos tratando de no mostrar curiosidad sobre el tema

\- Un gusto conocerlos – Respondieron ambos hermanos con un leve asentimiento

Cualquier conversación fue interrumpida por Hagrid, que llamaba a los de primer año. Caminaron junto a Malfoy y sus secuaces por el sendero, pero al llegar a la orilla del río y tener que subir a los botes "solo cuatro por persona" explico el semi-gigante; los dejaron solos, aunque Malfoy no quería. Y ellos subieron con unas personas conocidas

\- Hola soy Ron- le extendió la mano el pelirrojo al subir los cuatro al bote

\- Harry y Euphenia – los presentó Harry

\- Hermione! – extendió la mano alegre la otra chica

\- Y ese gato? – Pregunto Ron al ver a Kosuke entrar cauteloso en el bote

\- Es mío, se llama Kosuke – Respondió Euphy acariciando al minino

Harry y los chicos no hablaron mucho, los dos niños estaban muy entusiasmados contemplando Hogwarts, y él los observo, habían pasado muchas aventuras juntos. Tuvieron sus altibajos como amigos, y nunca se sintió totalmente perteneciente en el trio dorado, pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos.

\- "Y cuales son los planes?" – Pregunto Harry

\- "Después del banquete de bienvenida y cuando todos estén dormidos saldremos a pasear por Hogwarts" – le contesto su hermana

Al bajar de los botes se volvieron a unir a Draco, y Weasley los miro mal antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran castillo McGonagall los recibió en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. En cuanto entraron al castillo sintió la magia recibiéndolo

"Es por la herencia mágica, supongo que la ultima vez estabas demasiado entusiasmado con el castillo como para notarlo " Escuchó decir a su hermana, ella también sentía la magia

La profesora McGonagall empezó a explicar como debían ser seleccionados a sus respectivas casas antes de empezar el banquete de bienvenida y los dejo frente al gran comedor, mientras ella iba a terminar con los últimos preparativos para la selección

\- Estoy convencido que entrare en Slytherin, y ustedes? – Pregunto Draco

\- No lo sabemos – Respondió Euphy – Pero definitivamente no iremos a Gryffindor, como todos esperan

\- Y a que casa les gustaría ir? – Pregunto aun mas curioso

\- Bueno…

Su platica se acalló con la entrada de los fantasmas, los niños se asustaron y contemplaron a los fantasma que trataban de convencer a varios niños de entrar en sus respectivas casas

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron Harry ya estaba seguro de su decisión

\- "No se si es lo correcto pero… "- El gran ruido de gritos y aplausos que se hizo presente en el gran comedor no impidió que su hermana lo entendida perfectamente, la vio sonreír

\- "Me parece una buena idea" – Respondió la chica

Después del canto del sombrerero y los aplausos que le siguieron se hizo presente el silencio. McGonagall llevando un rollo se puso al frente.

\- Cuando los llame subirán al taburete y se colocan el sombrero – Y empezó llamando a una niña que fue a parar a Hufflepuff

Los nombres siguieron, Harry observo a Hermione terminar en Gryffindor, y a Draco en Slytherin. Todo le resultaba tan familiar, entonces escucho su apellido, pero con otro nombre

-Potter, Euphenia! –

Kosuke siguió de cerca a su dueña, y mientras veía a su hermana subir firme al estrado; los murmullos se hicieron presentes

\- Ha dicho Potter?

\- Tiene algo que ver con 'ese' Potter – Distinguió entre los murmullos

El sombrero que cubría el rostro de su hermana parecía querer hablar, pero se contuvo en mas de una ocasión, vio al profesor Snape mirarla con asombro y cariño, el sombrero volvió a abrir la boca para finalmente gritar su veredicto

\- Hufflepuff! – Los gritos de la casa nombrada se elevaron entre la multitud

\- "Lo conseguí" – La escucho y vio como tenía un rostro de superioridad, se sentó mientras sus ropas cambiaban a un tono amarillo y su escudo se convertía en un tejón.

\- "No esperaba menos" – Le respondió, aunque estaba impresionado

-Potter, Harry! – De nueva cuenta los murmullos volvieron

\- Es Harry Potter?

\- Tiene que ser ese Harry Potter –

Cuando se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero, escuchó una voz resignada

\- Tienes cualidades para ser un gran Slythenin – Dijo el sombrero – Pero estas tomando una buena decisión al querer permanecer sin prejuicios ante todos

\- No podía simplemente elegir a mi enemigo natural, y no encajaría como un águila tampoco

\- Quien diría que los herederos de dos grandes casas eligieran a una tercera

\- Como te convenció mi hermana? – Realmente tenia sus dudas

\- Algo sobre la recreación de la corte de Hogwarts y que yo no seria necesario para lograr sus objetivos

\- Es astuta, verdad?

\- Excelente para Slytherin, excelente para Ravenclaw, y buena para Hufflepuff, solo Gryffindor esta fuera de sus límites – hizo una pausa – las cosas se verán feas pronto, deberías confiar en ella en todo

\- Que quieres…? – No termino su pregunta cuando escucho al sombrero gritar

\- Hufflepuff!

Entrego el sombrero a McGonagall , quien parecía un poco impresionada. Siguió a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de los tejones.

Después de la selección Dumblendore dijo su extraño discurso para aplaudir y que las mesas del gran comedor se llenaran de alimentos. Vio como muchos de sus compañeros los miraban con curiosidad, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar con ellos.

Harry le dio un bocadillo de pollo al gato que seguía exigiendo recibir comida

\- "Entonces estamos aquí" – Suspiro –"Ya no hay vuelta atrás"

\- "Pero la vida dará muchas vueltas" – Escucho a Euphy reír

\- "Oye, el sombrero dijo que todo se vería mal pronto…"- La miro preocupado

\- "No te preocupes aun por eso" – Acaricio al gato –"Por ahora todo ira bien"

Después de comer, Dumblendore dio su discurso con la prohibición de entrar al piso del tercer año y el resto de las reglas normales. Y después del siempre mal cantado himno de la escuela siguieron a su prefecto hasta el sótano

La sala común de Hufflepuff estaba debajo del gran comedor cerca de la cocina, así que no tardaron demasiado en llegar. Pasando la entrada de las cocinas, se encontraba la bóveda para acceder. estaba llena de barriles con vinagre en ellos

\- Deben recordar el barril correcto – Explicó en Prefecto señalando el segundo barril en medio de la segunda fila – El cuadro solo se abrirá si se golpea con el ritmo correcto – Golpeo el chico el barril y el cuadro se abrió – Si lo olvidan otro barril se abrirá y terminaran bañados en vinagre

Al entrar en la sala común observaron que estaba llena de armarios, y barriles amarillos, la decoración en general era de madera.

\- Este pizarron – Volvió a hablar el prefecto – Esta para colocar avisos y noticias – Y señalo un par de puertas perfectamente circulares – Y allí están los dormitorios, el de la derecha para las chicas, el de la izquierda para los chicos – Y miro a todos – Sus nombres están escritos fuera de cada habitación, son 5 por cuarto

\- Alguna duda? – Pregunto la chica a su lado, al parecer también era una prefecta,

Después de que ninguno pregunto nada la chica camino llevándose a las demás chicas y el otro prefecto se llevo a los chicos.

Harry dejo sus cosas en el cuarto, le toco compartir habitación con Finch-Fletcher y Ernest Macmillon, y otros chicos con los que nunca había convivido. Ninguno le hablaba y el no quería iniciar tampoco una conversación; estaba cansado y decidió acostarse mientras esperaba que su hermana lo contactara.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que se quedo dormido, aunque solo se dio cuenta cuando abrió los ojos

\- "Harry" – Escucho en su cabeza, entonces se levanto y salió a la sala común, vio a su hermana sentada en un sillón acariciando a Kosuke

\- Que hora es? – Pregunto adormilado

\- Pasando la media noche, tenemos que ser cautelosos al salir – respondió la chica poniéndose de pie

Ambos caminaron a la pintura y salieron haciendo el menor sonido posible

* * *

Gracias Guest por tu RR!

Mi intención es que los capítulos sean fáciles de leer, por eso los hice tan cortos, pero espero que con el paso del tiempo aumenten de tamaño. (De todas formas subo seguido)

Las águilas estubieron en mi lista un momento, pero no creo que mi Harry sea muy estudioso, fue culpa de Mar que me decidí por Hufflepuff, culpa de a ella! :3 xD

Gracias por tu RR Mar91...

Tenia mi mente 70%Slytherin, 30% Hufflepuff

Al final me convecio Hufflepuff por dos motivos, Casi nunca nadie pone a Harry en esta casa y me pareció divertido ver que podría pasar si los elegía allí, y después de investigar un poco sobre las especificaciones para entrar en esta casa me convenció por completo

Gracias por sus RR! Me gustan los RR!

emmm... me gustan los gatos pero siempre se me olvida poner a Kosuke xD,


	9. Capítulo 9: La corte de Hogwarts

Capitulo 9. La corte de Hogwarts

\- "Supongo que sabes a donde ir " – Pregunto Harry cuando puso un pie fuera de la sala común

\- "Saber?" – Escucho un bufido – "Conozco cada rincón de este castillo!" –

\- "Como puedes saber eso?" – La miro sorprendido

\- "No se si lo sepas, pero esta no es la primera vez que estoy en este castillo contigo, bueno antes no lo sabias así que no hay problema"

\- "Bueno, me refería a como es que recuerdas todo" – Dijo enojado, pero tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- "Con una memoria tan perfecta como la nuestra, si lo intentas puedes recordar lo que quieras… verdad?" – Euphy empezó a caminar ágil cerca de la cocina de Hogwarts

Harry la siguió, era verdad que nunca había tenido problema para recordar cualquier cosa,, no lo había notado porque no era común recordar el pasado, pero podía recordar palabras exactas si lo intentaba, se sintió tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes

\- Es normal que no quieras recordar – escuchó a Euphy susurrando mientras se detenían en una esquina – Que puedas hacer algo no significa que necesites hacerlo, pero debes poner atención en tus capacidades

\- Pondré mas atención a partir de ahora – asintió Harry

Los retratos por los que pasaban estaban dormidos, y estuvieron algunas veces frente a algún elfo que paseaba distraído u ocupado, se sorprendió de no ver profesores o a la señora Norris en ningún momento, pero supuso que estarían mas preocupados por los traviesos Gryffindor que por los casi siempre asustadizos Hufflepuff. Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida, no se habían movido de planta, aunque bajaron un poco en una pequeña cuesta junto a las escaleras para subir.

\- Funciona similar a la sala de los Menesteres - Le dijo la chica tocando tres ladrillos de la pared, dos ladrillos juntos con la izquierda y uno mas lejos con la derecha – Pero a nadie le gusta porque no se puede utilizar magia dentro de ella

La pared se movió de izquierda a derecha dejando una gran puerta elegante a la vista, Euphenia abrió la puerta mostrando un enorme cuarto con dos sillones y una mesa dentro

\- No se puede usar magia dentro? – Pregunto entrando, mientras echaba un vistazo a una nueva parte del castillo

\- Creo que solo afecta a los magos - vio que cerraba la puerta después de pasar - pero es el único lugar Donde la corte de Hogwarts puede funcionar de forma, como decirlo, medianamente pacífica? – La duda en su voz le recordó que Gryffindor y Slytherin pelearon a muerte en sus últimos días juntos

\- Y como funciona la corte? – Era un tema que no se había vuelto a tomar, desde que se entero que el tenia un lugar en ella.

\- Es un poco complicado, tomemos asiento! – la chica corrió y se lanzo de cara a uno de los sillones, vio a su gato caminar para llegar con ella con una mirada de disgusto

\- Supongo que no dormiremos mucho hoy – Suspiro Harry mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

\- La mejor forma para que entiendas seria mostrándote un poco – Euphy se sentó recta y subió el tono de su voz – Somos Euphenia Lilyana Potter y Harry James Potter herederos de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, y con nuestra herencia mágica como prueba deseamos formar una nueva corte de Hogwarts

El cuarto se ilumino, una pequeña luz apareció en la mesa y cuando se fue dejo sobre ella muchos rollos formando una pirámide, Euphy tomo el rollo de la sima y se lo entrego a Harry

\- Lee en voz alta por favor – Dijo la chica y lo observo

 _Hogwarts Colegio de magia_ _y_ _hechicería se complace de recibir_ _a futuros miembros de la olvidada corte_

 _Deberán conocer todas las reglas_ _a seguir para crear una corte antes de decidir_ _los futuros miembros_ _y sus respectivos cargos. Hasta haber formado la corte solo pueden utilizar este cuarto para hablar sobre ello, se recomienda no anunciar el paradero del cuarto fuera de los miembros de la corte, de ser necesario se puede transportar alumnos_ _y profesores discretamente fuera_ _y dentro del cuarto._

 _La corte de Hogwarts les da la bienvenida a_ _los herederos de Gryffindor_ _y_ _Slytherin_

 _Por favor asegúrense de seguir las normas ya establecidas_

 _Att. La ultima corte de Hogwarts_

Harry miro a su hermana, ese parecía el primer rollo de la noche

\- Conozco algunas normas, pero deberíamos estudiarlas todas por si acaso, la mitad esta noche debería ser suficiente. – Dijo tomando un rollo para leerlo ella misma

\- Tu aprenderás unas normas y yo otras? – Pregunto tomando otro rollo del montón

\- Y mañana discutiremos las normas que aprenda el otro

\- Que hay de seguir las normas de no hablarlo fuera de este cuarto?

\- "No necesitamos hablar ni dejar muestra en papel" – Le alzó una ceja la chica, Harry asintió y ambos empezaron a leer, para guardar la información en su cabeza.

La mayoría de las normas eran fáciles de entender, como que la corte debería estar mayoritariamente a favor de las nuevas normas antes de ser aceptadas o que las mociones serán la única forma de crear nuevas normas

Detuvo su lectura cuando escuchó a su hermana suspirar, entonces observó la mesa, la cantidad de rollos estaba un poco mas abajo de la mitad. Miro a su hermana, ella entonces volteo a ver un reloj de pared, que estaba seguro no estaba allí antes, 3:40, llevaban un poco mas de 3 horas leyendo

\- Lo dejaremos aquí por hoy – Dijo su hermana para poner el rollo que estaba leyendo en la mesa – mañana en la noche tal vez podamos continuar

\- Esta bien, deberíamos volver entonces? – Pregunto dejando del mismo modo su rollo

\- Podemos intentar usar el traslado de la habitación, no crees? No tendríamos que caminar cautelosos de regreso – La escucho bostezar

\- No es que me agrade mucho la idea, pero es lo mas seguro – Dijo Harry preguntándose como seria el viaje

\- Según la norma que leí; debes decir tu nombre en voz alta y destino – Vio como la chica se levantaba, siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, ella abrió la puerta y dejo salir a Kosuke – Ve allá – le susurro y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando el gato se fue – Yo iré primero, iremos a la sala común -

\- Ok – seguido de ello escucho atento

\- Soy Euphenia Lilyana Potter y quiero ser trasladada a la sala común de Hufflepuff – Observó como su hermana se iluminaba y se convertía en un pequeño rayo que desapareció al instante

En cuanto estuvo solo se levanto, siguió las palabras de su hermana, se sorprendió ver la luz rodeándolo.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la sala común con una horrible jaqueca y con el estómago revuelto, sus piernas fallaron y callo al suelo de rodillas.

\- Eso es dos veces peor que un traslador – dijo mientras trataba de levantarse –

\- Opino que es mejor ser atrapados tratando de ir a la habitación que volver a usar el traslado – Escucho a su hermana que se encontraba acostada rendida a un lado

\- Secundo esa moción! – Dijo Harry recordando lo que había leído sobre la corte

\- Muy bien Moción aprobada – Dijo Euphy para después reír

Harry detuvo sus intentos de levantarse y se acostó junto a su hermana mientras su cabeza dejaba de doler. Se sorprendió cuando Kosuke se coloco en su estómago a dormir.

\- "Deberíamos ir a nuestros cuartos antes de que los madrugadores noten que estamos aquí" – Escucho a su hermana

\- Son las cuatro de la mañana, y no creo que llamemos la atención, seguimos en las túnicas

\- Y el horrible dolor de espalda por estar en el suelo? – Cuestiono Euphy levantándose

\- Esta bien – suspiro Harry para levantarse ahuyentando a un cómodo Kosuke

\- Nos vemos mañana, o mas bien en un par de horas? – dudo la chica y después lo miro - será mejor que te pongas una pijama

\- Si mamá.. – Se burlo Harry

Cuando amaneció se sentía cansado, dos de sus compañeros tuvieron que moverlo varias veces para que se despertara

\- Soy Justin Finch-Fletchley, solo Justin esta bien – Se presento el chico

\- Yo soy Ernest Manmillen – Se presento el otro – Puedes llamarme Ernie

\- Un gusto – bostezo – Harry Potter, Harry esta bien

\- Tu eres ese Harry Potter, verdad? – Pregunto Ernie

\- Soy ese Potter

\- Ese Potter de los libros? – Pregunto curioso Justin

\- Aunque no recuerdo nada de ese incidente – Mintió – Para mi solo significa la muerte de mis padres – Y era verdad, ese día solo le era significativo porque era el día que vio a sus padres morir

\- Oh, lo siento no hablaremos de ello – Asintió en comprensión Justin

\- Supongo que aun eras muy pequeño como para saber que paso – Dijo Ernie - No debemos hablar de ello si no es necesario – Asintió

\- Gracias… - Les dedico una triste sonrisa

Cuando salieron a la sala común vio a su hermana hablando con una chica llamada Hannah, solo había convivido en extrañas situaciones con ella, al menos recordaba que era de confianza

\- Hey! Harry! – lo llamo y arrastro a la chica con ella – Ella es Hannah Abbott, comparto habitación con ella – La chica se había sonrojado, se veía nerviosa

\- Espero que soportes bien a mi hermana, a veces es necesario recordarle que vive con humanos – Le sonrió con compasión, los chicos que iban con Harry empezaron a reír y la chica también se relajo para reír mientras Euphy inflaba los cachetes de forma adorable.

Los prefectos entonces llegaron y explicaron que para que se acostumbren a moverse por Hogwarts debían ir guiados en grupos las primeras semanas, aunque dudaba que olvidaran como llegar de la sala común a el gran comedor al estar a justo debajo.

Al llegar al gran comedor se quedaron detrás del grupo, les sorprendió ver a Draco llegar en ese momento, y parece que quería hablar un poco con ellos

\- No esperaba que fueran a una casa como Huffepluff

\- Draco! – Le sonrió Euphy – No creo que tenga nada de malo!

\- Supongo – Los miro juzgándolos – Mientras no empiecen a juntarse con inferiores – Claramente refiriéndose a los nacidos de muggles – Aun podríamos llevarnos bien

\- Oye! – Se quejo Harry pero Euphy se adelanto

\- No entiendo lo que dices – Pregunto con un rostro de inocente confusión

\- No quiero mezclarme con sangre sucia- Dijo a lo bajo

\- Debería sentirme ofendida entonces? – Pregunto seria

\- No se por…?

\- Mi madre es nacida de muggles después de todo, es de conocimiento público – Le miro con enojo reprimido, y su tono era como el regaño de un adulto – Oh acaso el gran Draco Malfoy no es tan listo como para darse cuenta que acaba de llamarnos inferiores? –

Draco la miró sorprendido y Harry también, Euphenia había intimidado al Malfoy de una forma que no creyó posible.

\- Yo… - Miro a Harry con vergüenza y parece que buscaba ayuda – No era mi intención, no lo volveré a mencionar frente a ustedes –

\- Lo agradeceríamos – esta vez respondió Harry, que debía admitir le dio un poco de lastima verlo vencido, estirando su mano al Malfoy para cerrar el 'trato'

\- No te preocupes –Comento Euphy mas calmada viendo que el chico dudaba en entregar su mano – Aun podemos ser buenos amigos

Malfoy asintió y estrecho su mano a Harry, se separaron y dirigieron a sus propias mesas, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse cuando se sentaron en la mesa, su nuevo pequeño grupo se extrañaron de los chicos, que se reían de sus propios chistes.

* * *

Gracias Marcos, por tu rr! Me siento estimada, xD

Gracias por seguir con mi avance, no existe ningún problema por la falta de RR (pero me gusta leer lo que piensan!)

Euphy se convirtió en mi personaje favorito en poco tiempo, y siento que ha veces le ofrezco mucho protagonismo, y estoy cambiando eso.

Por ahora voy a desconfiar de Albus solamente! (tengo otros planes en la cabeza)

pd1: Saco los capítulos una vez los termino, esto debido a que estoy mas motivada para escribir el siguiente, no tengo muchos problemas, pero me quede sin ideas en el 5to capitulo!

pd 2: Es posible que cambie mi forma de escribir con el tiempo

Algunas cosas serán vistas en el siguiente capitulo!

Guardare las recomendaciones de parejas por ahora...

Y... Me gustan tus RR largos!

Gracias por tu RR pax399

Soy mala recordando los nombres, y en los primeros capítulos (que los escribí de golpe) no revise la forma correcta de escribir Hogwarts (perdón por eso, lo evitare)

Gracias por seguir mi trabajo, y espero que lo sigas disfrutando

Gracias por seguir mi historia!

NN!: Estoy estableciendo un subtema que no se si escribire, soy una genio :D

Me gustan los RR!


	10. Capitulo 10: Las clases

Capitulo 10. Las clases

Durante su caminata por los pasillos siempre lo seguían los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, que estaban tan extrañados por él, como con la presencia de Euphy.

"Pero no se be tan mal el color amarillo" Le sonrió Euphy mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

Algunos chicos de primer año se burlaban cuando los veían pasar, mayor mente Slytherin, pero también algunos Gryffindor, Harry estaba seguro que se debía a su casa actual, que no era muy respetada y muchas veces humillada por las demás casas.

Sus clases eran mayoritariamente con los Ravenclaws. Aunque Herbología; con la señora Sprout, quien de vez en cuando lucia orgullosa de tenerlos en su casa; era una clase que compartían con los Slytherin, al igual que historia de la magia.

Historia se convirtió en el momento de charlar de las corte, gracias a merlín que tenia una memoria perfecta, si el profesor los veía distraídos y hacia una pregunta era fácil responder aún sin prestar atención. Hablan de vez en cuando con Draco cuando se dirigían a clases, pero aunque no lo decía se veía incomodo hablando con Justin.

Su grupo de amigos se volvió unido en poco tiempo, la lealtad de su casa era parte de su orgullo al final. Y aunque ni los Slytherin o los Hufflepuff se llevaban bien, se toleraban de forma que en un futuro tal vez serian buenos amigos, o no, se vale soñar.

En su clase de vuelo, en cambio no destaco tanto como la primera vez, aun fue el mejor en controlar su escoba, seguido de Euphy claro, pero ninguna demostración peligrosa ocurrió ese día.

Y la clase de encantamientos la compartían con los Gryffindor.

Ron y Hermione, sus ex-amigos tenían ciertos hábitos molestos, como el de humillar a los que creían inferiores, lo sabía, pero aun así le molesto ser presa de ello. Ver a Hermione dudar de que fueran hermanos, pues en ningún libro mencionaban que Harry tuviera una hermana menor, o a Ron acusarlos de cobardes por no haber entrado en la casa Gryffindor hicieron enojar al moreno.

Esperaba que Euphenia se enojara ante alguno de sus comentarios también, pero ella no hizo nada, sólo miraba con una sonrisa de calma y contestaba "A si?" sin agregar ningún tono de intimidación o unos ojos de reprimenda como había echo con Draco y sus amigos cada que trataban de menospreciar a alguien.

Harry en cambio fruncía el ceño claramente molesto cada que sus antiguos amigos trataban de volver a acercarse y siempre les respondía de mala gana, al final ninguno de los dos chicos siguió tratando de 'llevarse bien' como habían dicho, pareció inminente que Ron se convirtiera en su autonombrado enemigo, como si no hubiera ya suficientes molestias en la escuela.

Un cambio extraño que Harry también noto fue sobre la 'querida' señora Norris, siempre actuaba con cariño cerca de Kosuke, no como pareja, actuaba como una madre cuidando a su hijo. Aunque el gato era como un adolescente que se avergonzaba cada vez que su madre se acercaba, era realmente extraño ver ese comportamiento, y cuando le pregunto a Euphy si había echo algo ella sólo contesto con una leve sonrisa de travesura y un "quizás"

También pospusieron el regreso a la habitación de la corte hasta el fin de semana, le pareció buena idea descansar de todo el ajetreo que se había formado a su alrededor. Destacaban en todas las clases, y se llenaron de miradas de celo y de elogió por alumnos y profesores.

Incluso McGonagall les dio una gran mirada de orgullo, con algunos puntos claro, por haber transformado la cerilla en una aguja en el primer intento.

Después estaba la clase de Defensa, seguía siendo tan mala como antes si no es que peor, el profesor Quirrell era un pésimo profesor, pero las miradas con un brillo verde que les daba de vez en cuando le dejaron en claro que ya habían llamado la atención del aun débil Voldemort.

Y el jueves tuvieron su primera clase de pociones, clase que tendrían con los Ravenclaw y su extraño profesor Snape, aunque ya esperaba un mal comportamiento por parte del profesor.

Inicio su clase tomando lista, deteniéndose a mirar a Euphy en cuanto la nombro, solo fue un segundo, pero vio cariño en sus ojos, que se desvaneció sin dejar rastro tan pronto como llego.

\- Ah, si – Dijo con un tono de desprecio – Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad

Al menos esta vez nadie se río de su comentario. Después de dar su gran discurso sobre el gran arte de hacer pociones, con el cual Euphy parecía bastante desacuerdo, noto como lo examinaba

\- Potter! – Lo llamo con su gruesa voz - ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? – Esta vez conocía las respuestas

\- Filtro de Muertos en vida, una poción para dormir – Harry iba a contestar, pero Euphy se adelanto a responder, Snape levanto una ceja, el tampoco esperaba que ella respondiera

\- Muy bien, pero me refería a su hermano señorita Euphenia – Dijo con su típica voz sería

\- Oh, lo lamento – respondió Euphy

\- Bien intentemos de nuevo, señor Potter ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? – Su tono no parecía tan enojado esta vez

\- En el estomago de una cabra – contestó Harry

\- Y cual es su uso?

\- Se usa para salvarnos de la mayor parte de los venenos

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

\- Es la misma planta señor

\- Parece que estudio… junto a su hermana – no parecía querer darle crédito propio - Que están esperando para apuntarlo? - Pregunto a la clase que enseguida empezó con el movimiento de plumas y pergaminos

Snape entonces los separó, a cada Hufflepuff lo puso en una pareja con un Ravenclaw, seguramente para evitar cualquier accidente por los mayormente atemorizados Hufflepuff, pero fue capaz de notar un pequeño brillo de satisfacción por separarlo de Euphy.

-_-/

Fue una sorpresa que el 'gran salvador del mundo mágico' estuviera acompañado de una chica pelirroja, había escuchado su nombre, Euphenia Lilyana Potter, pero el día de la selección fue la primera vez que la vio.

Su cabello y ojos verdes eran similares a los de su madre, pero tenia un brillo propio. Y el niño, famoso era idéntico a su padre, sólo que tenia los ojos de su madre.

Fue una sorpresa que los dos fueran a parar a Hufflepuff, todos habían supuesto que el mocoso terminara en la misma casa que sus padres.

Llamaron mucho la atención del colegio en sus primeras clases, los murmullos se extendieron por todo el colegio, ambos niños sobresalieron. Parecía que se habían convertido en los hermanos Potter, arrastrando la fama de el sobre su hermana ya que ellos nunca se separaban.

En la primera clase que tuve con ellos esperaba poder atormentar un poco al muchacho, pero a diferencia de su estúpido padre, ese niño y su hermana parecían querer aprender.

Después de separar a los chicos y decirles cual poción debían hacer observó como se comportaban los hermanos Potter.

Fue evidente que a Euphenia le gustaban las pociones, y seguramente no era la primera vez que preparaba una. Sus movimientos eran los justos y necesarios para la poción, no estaba nerviosa e incluso le sorprendió que ayudara a su compañero con su poción, incluso había detenido al chico delante de ella que estaba apunto de poner las púas de erizo con el caldero aun en el fuego. Era una chica muy amable y atenta a diferencia de su hermano.

El chico apenas y parecía interesado en lo que estaba haciendo, su poción al igual que la de su hermana fue perfecta, pero le tomo mas tiempo terminarla, si las comparaban seguramente la de Euphenia seria mejor, el muchacho apenas término con su poción se quedó mirando a la nada, no le importó que su compañero aun no terminara, un auténtico y egoísta Potter.

Cuando la clase termino se contuvo de alabar el trabajo de los hermanos, ahora sabía porque se habían vuelto tan populares en poco tiempo.

-_- /

En cuanto salieron se distanciaron de los chicos, eran leales, respetaban que los hermanos quisieran su espacio de vez en cuando.

\- Nos vemos en el comedor – se despidió Hannah, seguido de un asentamiento de los chicos detrás de ella en señal de despedida.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos y no veían ningún estudiante empezaron lentamente a caminar, Euphy había puesto un hechizo no me notes a su alrededor.

\- Severus no actuó extraño hoy? -Preguntó inocente Euphy

\- Si, estoy seguro que por tu culpa – Harry miro su cara curiosa – Si yo soy papá, tu eres mamá

\- Si… - pareció asimilarlo un momento – lo siento por eso…

\- Bueno, siempre a sido un amargado – se encogió de hombros -Pero esta vez tengo una profesora particular – Se río, Euphy le había estado hablando durante la clase, recordándole que debía y que no debía hacer, eso no ocasionó mas que se retrasara

\- Espero que empecemos con clases extras en las próximas semanas – Harry se estremeció, su hermana de verdad quería ser profesora

\- Ya me enseñaste algunos hechizos antiguos – Siempre trataba de enseñarle algo nuevo a Harry - podemos descansar por ahora? – La miro con ojos de cachorro

\- No – Dijo con tono serio, plan fracasado - pero dime que piensas ahora de tu profesor?

\- Nada realmente – Miro al techo - al menos ahora se que daría su vida por mi

\- Pero aún serias feliz de quemarle la túnica? -

\- En efecto! – Harry empezó a reír, seguido unos instantes después de su hermana.

Euphenia entonces se apodero del brazo de Harry como una costumbre, y caminaron juntos hasta el gran comedor.

* * *

Mar91 Me gusta recibir tus RR!

Ciertamente Draco esta cambiando!

Gracias namy33 por tu RR y tu felicitación!

Euphy es un misterio, es un ser que aun no muestra todas sus cartas y sus actitudes pueden cambiar de un segundo para otro, es mi personaje favorito así que le doy protagonismo sin notarlo. Estoy tratando de mejorar mi forma de escribir y entiendo que te puedas perder, y espero mejorar.

Gracias Xyori Nadeshiko por tu RR!

Gracias, Euphy es genial! (Lo seguiré diciendo, me encariñe con ella). Me alegro que te encantará! (tienes que ser una lectora fiel a partir de ahora)

Espero que mis mellizos hagan mas travesuras (cuando aparecerán los gemelos? 0wo). Y también espero que se lleven bien con Draco. 0w0

Un beso! w

Gracias laliiDh por tu RR!

Me alegra que te guste mi Fic! Y si! Espero que Euphy tenga un futuro interés romántico, pero aun no tengo claro cuando lo mostrara.

Mentiría si dijera que no me agrada tu sugerencia (Yo también!... shhh :3).

Gracias por los RR! Me gustan los RR!

Estaba pensando en iniciar otro fic en el que estoy trabajando, tendría algunas ideas similares y estaría un poco mas trabajado que este, pero entonces me atrasaría en los capítulos de este...


	11. Capitulo 11: Los hermanos Weasley

Capítulo 11. Los gemelos Weasley

Era el viernes por la mañana, cuando Hedwig les dejo una carta, a ella la veían casi todos los dias, ya que iba a pedirles mimos y alguna tostada ocasional, para después volver con el resto de las lechuzas al área de correo. Pero ese día recibieron su primera carta.

\- Supongo que es de Hagrid – Dijo Euphy tomando la carta del plato de Harry

\- Deberíamos ir? – Preguntó él, mientras le quitaba el sobre

\- Dímelo tu – Euphy lo miro, esperando su respuesta

\- No lo se, no tiene muy buenos bocadillos – Abrió la carta, la letra irregular de Hagrid era inconfundible, tenia casi la mismas palabras, solo que en plural.

\- La ultima vez te sirvió para enterarte que la bóveda de Gringotts había sido saqueada, pero aun podrías intentar ser su amigo

\- Creí que te caería mal – dijo y después pensó –" ya sabes, tengo que cambiar mi vida pasada y eso"

\- "Mas bien los motivos detrás de tus antiguas acciones" – Le respondió para después decir - Es un buen hombre – le sonrió con calma - tal vez un poco inocente y fácil de manipular, pero al final tiene un corazón puro

\- Supongo que podemos ir – Dijo con comprensión, al final él aun apreciaba al gigante

Las última clase que tuvieron fue encantamientos, y como de costumbre hicieron perfecta la parte practica.

Harry aun tenia problemas con la parte de escribir ensayos o tomar notas, aunque recordara palabras exactas de los libros, aun no era del tipo de chico que haría un trabajo escrito perfecto. Muchas veces el joven Potter olvidaba tomar notas, para que tomarlas si recuerdas todo?.

Pero el profesor Flitwick no lo veía así, pidiendo de forma espontánea las notas que habrían tomado durante el día para calificarlas. Hermione parecía burlarse cada que uno los mellizos obtenían una nota menor a la de ella, y se veía tan molesta cuando, aun sin las notas, ganaban puntos por hacer los encantamientos perfectos.

\- Granger parecía sacar humo hoy! – Les dijo Justin al salir de clase

\- Cuando no parece sacar humo? – Cuestionó Harry

\- No se que gana compitiendo con ustedes – Esta vez hablo Hannah

\- Es una especie de perfeccionista que necesita sacar mejores notas que nosotros – Contestó Euphy, que caminaba junto a Hannah

\- Es una perfeccionista loca – Agrego Ernie

\- No es extraño que saquen puntos en cada clase, hasta Snape parecía querer regalarles puntos por sus pociones – Dijo Justin

\- Dirán a Euphy, a mi me odia, por si no lo notaron – Harry señalo a Euphy

\- Estoy segura que exageras- Le sonrió la chica

\- Lo que digas – Dijo alzando los hombros

\- Dejando eso de lado, Justin y yo planeamos ir a ver el entrenamiento de Quiddith del equipo, que dicen si nos acompañan? – Ofreció Ernie

\- Me parece bien – aceptó Hannah

\- Lo siento – se disculpo Euphy -será la próxima –

\- Iremos a ver a Hagrid hoy, nos invito a beber té esta mañana –

\- El guardabosques? – Pregunto Hannah

\- Él nos llevo a comprar nuestras cosas – Dijo Harry, y sabiendo cual era su siguiente pregunta – Nuestros tíos odian las cosas mágicas – vio como los chicos precian sorprendidos

\- Son de mente cerrada, pero nos tratan bien – Agrego Euphy antes de que alguno hablara

\- De verdad? – Pregunto Justin – Algunos muggles pueden ser… muy odiosos – Como el es un nacido de muggles no es de extrañar que haya convivido con alguno que lo tratara mal

\- No te preocupes – Lo tranquilizó Euphy – Nos tratan bien, incluso diría que nos miman.

\- Bueno, si en algún punto cambian de actitud, serán bienvenidos a pasar algunos días a mi casa – ofreció Ernie

\- Si – asintieron los otros dos en señal de ofrecimiento

\- Gracias, pero no creo que llegue a ser necesario – Contestó Harry, después de todo estaba en los planes liberar a Sirius de todo cargo

Los chicos se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, Kosuke se alejo cuando vio a la señora Norris acercándose, y ella salió a perseguirlo. Fueron al bosque a la cabaña donde vivía el semi-gigante, después de que Harry tocara la puerta se empezaron a escuchar unos ladridos, y la voz de Hagrid alejando a Fang para poder abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro el perro se tiro sobre Harry y empezó a lamerlo, Euphy lo acaricio y el perro se sentó y empezó a mover la cola

\- Vamos tomen asiento! Les ofrezco un pedazo de pastel? – Les pregunto es semi-gigante

\- No gracias – respondieron los dos – solo té, esta bien

\- He escuchado que les fue bien, muchos profesores no parecían querer callar lo buenos que eran en la magia – Dijo una vez se sentaron

Los chicos le contaron como les fue en sus clases, sobresaliendo en todas, le contaron que Weasley y Granger se habían convertido en una molestia desde el primer encuentro

\- No me sorprende de Weasley, peleo cada día por mantener a los gemelos Weasley fuera del bosque – Les comento Hagrid

Y le contaron de sus nuevos amigos Ernie, Hannah, y Justin. Y claro también de Draco, entonces Hagrid casi se atraganto con él té que estaba tomando

\- Que tiene de malo? – Pregunto Euphy

\- Emmm… nada, es solo que los Malfoy ha veces son un poco… difíciles

\- Euphy lo regaño después de que dijo que los nacidos de muggles eran inferiores

\- En serio? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a decir frente a nosotros – asintió Euphy

\- Supongo que si pueden manejar a un Malfoy no hay nada que no puedan hacer, verdad?

Después de jugar un poco con el perro Fang decidieron volver al colegio, llegaron al gran comedor. Los chicos hablaron de la practica y de quiddith, las chicas se apartaron y hablaron de una novela romántica que estaban leyendo, Euphy le había dicho a Harry que siempre había querido leerla, pero estaba ocupada vigilando a Harry o descubriendo el colegio; no tenia tiempo para leer mientras era un espíritu.

Euphenia se veía distraída mientras estaban allí, trato de identificar el que la distraía, pero no vio nada diferente. Después de la cena y mientras volvían a la sala común Euphy lo detuvo

\- Tenemos que ir a una parte – Dijo Euphy llamando la atención de sus amigos

\- Esta bien – Dijo Hannah – Solo lleguen antes del toque – Algunas veces se preguntaba porque los chicos eran tan comprensivos

\- Si! – Y arrastro a Harry

Lo llevaba por las escaleras pisos arriba

\- " A donde vamos?" – Pregunto tratando de seguirle el paso

\- "Al séptimo piso!" – Respondió animada

\- "Por qué?"- Alzo una ceja

\- "Solo diré que nos siguen" – Harry miro abajo buscando algo, pero no vio ni un fantasma detrás

\- " Por eso actúas extraña? Quien nos sigue?" – Llevo su mano a su varita, estaría preparado para luchar contra Voldemort de ser necesario

\- "Solo unos gemelos muy traviesos" – Respondió muy divertida Euphy

-_- /

Querían hablar con los hermanos Potter desde que los vieron por primera vez en la selección de casas, después de todo quien no quería hablar con el gran Harry Potter, aunque era mas por el gran shock que dejaron en los profesores después de entrar en la casa Hufflepuff

Y al día siguiente les llamo mas la atención cuando llegaron por la mañana, estaban hablando casualmente con Malfoy, pero entonces dijo algo que hizo enojar a la chica Potter y término siendo regañado por esta lo suponían por su expresión de haberla regado, pero después estrecho las manos con el chico Potter

El primer día vieron a su hermano pequeño querer presumir que estaba en la misma clase de encantamientos que el, pero para el tercer día estaba enojado con ellos, no les sorprendería que los hermanos hubieran menospreciado a su celoso hermano menor. Incluso el viernes lo vieron preparando una caja explosiva para asustar a los hermanos, que termino explotando cuando caminaba por el pasillo, era inofensiva, pero casi se muere del susto con el gran ruido que provocó.

Ese día decidieron que los seguirían cuando los vieron salir de la casa del guardabosques. Pero estaban apuntó de irse después de verlos dirigirse a su sala común cuando salieron del gran comedor, mas sin embargo, los vieron alejarse de sus amigos para empezar a subir las escaleras.

Se miraron unos segundos y asintieron, empezaron a seguirlos, los vieron entrar por un pasadizo que los dejo en una intersección del séptimo piso y entonces vieron una gran puerta aparecer delante de los hermanos Potter

Se quedaron esperando a que los hermanos abrieran la puerta, pero después de un minuto sin moverse decidieron salir y finalmente hablar con ellos

-_- /

\- Wooow! – Dijeron los dos llamando la atención de los hermanos Potter

\- Somos Fred – Empezó él

\- Y George Weasley –

\- Estábamos paseando

\- Cuando los vimos

\- Sospechosamente dirigiéndose aquí

\- Nos sorprendimos de verdad

\- Al ver de pronto

\- Como aparecía una gran puerta

\- Que están haciendo aquí?

\- Como encontraron este lugar?

Los hermanos esperaron hasta que los gemelos terminaron de hablar

\- Me duele la cabeza- Murmuro Harry enojado

\- A mi me pareció divertido! -Le sonrió con travesura – Intentemoslo!

\- No creo que nos salga igual – se quejo Harry

\- Solo un poco! – hizo ojos de cacharro

\- Esta bien, tu ganas! – se resigno Harry – Empieza tú

Voltearon a ver a los gryffindor que parecían molestos y sorprendidos por igual

\- Estamos convencidos

\- Que no llegaron de casualidad

\- Desde hace un rato estamos seguros

\- Que nos han estado siguiendo

\- Y también sabemos como

\- El mapa de nuestro padre

\- Y nuestro padrino, Harry no lo olvides

\- Lo que sea

Los gemelos se miraron y parpadearon sorprendidos antes de volver a verlos, Euphy estaba con una expresión de victoria y Harry pensaba en como maldecirla

\- Si sabían que los seguíamos

\- Porque nos trajeron hasta aquí?

Euphy y Harry se miraron unos segundos antes de contestar

\- Porque confiamos en ustedes – Respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- Y quiero echarle un vistazo a ese mapa otra vez – añadió EuphyEuphy

* * *

Gracias por tu RR laliiDh!

Me alegro que les guste el cambio de Ron y Hermione! Y espero que Severus y Draco obtengan mas participación en próximos capítulos, me pareció gracioso hacer que Ron intentara fallidamente jugarles bromas a mis mellizos :3

Gracias Xyori Nadeshiko por tu RR!

Snape vera con desprecio a Harry por bastante tiempo, debo decir que no creo que llegue a ver de buena forma a Harry pronto :3 Aun no ha echo mucho Ron, pero seguro que se meterá en un lío por tratar de jugarles una broma después xD

Gracias BellaBlackEvans por tu RR!

Trataré de mantener a estos dos Gryffindors fuera de su rango fuera de las clases, no prometo nada!. Snape ve un demonio en Harry y un Ángel en Euphy xD Un beso! OwO

Gracias Mar y Ángelagutnav por sus RR! Me alegro que les guste!

A veces hasta yo creó que Euphy tiene un plan xD

 **! Quiero empezar** a editar los primeros capítulos, sera casi lo mismo así que no es necesario leerlo otra vez, Dejare notas al principio de los capítulos editados


	12. Capitulo 12: La diadema de Rowena R

Capitulo 12. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw

Se miraron unos instantes, ambas partes

\- Y que es ese cuarto? – Pregunto Fred

\- Oh! El cuarto de los menesteres- Dijo Euphy como si eso explicara todo

\- El cuarto que viene y se va, sólo aparece cuando alguien necesita de el – Explico Harry – Supongo que habrán escuchado algún rumor de el – los gemelos asintieron levemente

\- Y por que lo llamaron? – Pregunto George

\- Porque no abren la puerta y lo averiguan? – Respondió Euphy

Los gemelos dudaron, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y terminaron abriendo la gran puerta con cautela y expectación. La verdad es que Harry también estaba dudoso de lo que abría detrás de la puerta, había sido Euphy quien la había llamado, así que no sabia que habría detrás

La espera no fue mucha y la sorpresa fue igual para los tres pares de ojos masculinos una expresión de asombro definida como un 'wooow' salió de la boca de los chicos, era el cuarto para esconder cosas, lleno hasta el tope de cosas olvidadas, y mas de alguna era seguramente prohibida, la ultima vez que Harry había entrado en ese cuarto todo estaba siendo comido por las llamas.

\- Yo me llevare a este chico tu llévate al otro – Dijo en cuanto las puertas se abrieron por completo, mientras tomaba a uno de los gemelos por las mangas de su ropa y lo arrastraba con ella

\- A donde vas? – Preguntó Harry mientras la veía decidida a marcharse

\- Deberías saberlo, yo por la derecha y tu por la izquierda, nos vemos allí – Dijo mientras salía de la vista de los dos chicos

Euphy se marcho sin dejar que ninguno de los dos gemelos pudiera protestar su separación, dejando solos a Fred y Harry

\- Entonces… - Fred no se veía muy cómodo – A donde vamos?

\- Has escuchado sobre la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw? – Vio como Fred lo miraba confundido, el gryffindor no esperaba esa respuesta

\- Algo sobre que es la fuente de su gran sabiduría, y que lleva años perdida – asintió el león, Harry entonces empezó a caminar por el corredor izquierdo del gran cuarto

\- Su hija Helena, estaba celosa de la inteligencia de su madre – Dijo Harry sin prestar atención a su compañero - robo la diadema para ser tan lista como ella. – caminaban entre las montañas de artículos raros tocando de vez en cuando algún pequeño articulo escondido - Huyó al bosque de Albania para no ser encontrada, y el hombre que la amaba fue enviado por Rowena para llevar la diadema y a Helena de regreso

\- … - El chico lo miraba atento sin decir nada, Harry se veía melancólico mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que escuchó de la historia en su momento

\- Helena se negó, y el hombre que decía amarla la asesino al ser rechazado - paro de caminar un momento- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había echo decidió suicidarse como arrepentimiento – dijo con desdén - y la diadema quedo perdida en el bosque de Albania hasta que un joven la… encontró, la anhelaba como un trofeo y nunca la uso, pero puso una maldición sobre ella – No quería dar mucha información al respecto – Ese hombre la escondió en Hogwarts justo en esta habitación

\- Por eso vinieron aquí? – pregunto tratando de comprender

\- Eso creo, la verdad fue idea de Euphy venir– Harry levanto los hombros

-_- /

\- Que estamos haciendo aquí? – Pregunto George con nerviosismo

\- Vinimos a recuperar un objeto perdido – Le dijo Euphy mientras lo soltaba ya a una distancia de los otros dos

\- Eso hacen ustedes, que hacemos nosotros? – "Una pregunta astuta" pensó Euphy

\- Ayudarme – vio su rostro confundido – necesito ayuda con Harry – se detuvo un momento - confió en que son mas inteligentes que su hermano – y siguió su lento caminar

\- Has tenido problemas con Ron? – Ya lo sabía, pero nunca estaba de mas preguntar

\- Te molesta? – vio como el chico negaba y agrego - Supongo que no son tan cercanos

\- Llega a ser molesto – Dijo después de un bufido de resignación

\- Bueno – la vio sonreír - nada comparado al hermano con el que compartes un cumpleaños verdad?

\- Supongo que si

Caminaron unos momentos más en silencio, Euphy delante y George siguiéndola de cerca, mientras veía los objetos de alrededor, estaba seguro que vio algo moverse, pero entonces la chica se detuvo y volteo a verlo

\- Puedo ver el mapa? – Extendió la mano, esperando que le fuera entregado

\- Como sabias que yo tenía el mapa? – Pregunto sorprendido

\- Oh! Una pequeña sospecha nada mas- Le sonrió con picardía

\- Enserio? – Pero el chico no le creyó ni un poco, Euphy entonces borro su sonrisa

\- Bueno, siento algunas presencias mágicas a veces – Dijo mientras se estiraba aburrida - y la de mi padre emana de ti

\- Puedes reconocer presencias mágicas? – Pregunto asombrado

\- El mapa? – Dijo la chica volviendo a estirar la mano, George entonces saco el mapa de su manga, y se lo entrego

Euphy lo observó unos momentos en silencio

\- Sabes abrirlo, no? – Dijo George al ver que no intentaba siquiera desdoblar la hoja

\- Por supuesto, pero no me interesa su contenido, solo su magia – Dijo la chica sin dejar de ver el papel en blanco, George rodó los ojos y se acerco

\- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – Dijo George tocando el mapa con su varita, entonces las letras empezaron a formarse en la superficie

\- Yo se abrirlo! – hizo un mohín la chica – no necesitaba que hicieras eso

\- Esta bien – Rodó los ojos George, la chica siguió viendo el mapa, sin ver ningún punto en concretó

\- No me molestaría replicar este mapa, puedo tomarlo prestado una días? – Pregunto mientras lo entregaba de nuevo el mapa a su 'dueño'

\- Emmm… tendré que discutirlo con Fred – contesto con cierto nerviosismo mientras tocaba su nuca

\- Me parece bien, pero no tienen opción – se acerco a su rostro, con un poco de diversión al ver al chico nervioso – aunque se sentirán mas cómodos si creen que la tienen

\- Te gusta manipular a los demás? – Pregunto incómodo con la cercanía

\- No – Se alejo y se sentó en una mesa del montón – Pero a veces es la mejor forma de obtener lo que quieres

Se quedo observando al chico con interés unos minutos, parecía tener un conflicto interno, y después de suspirar finalmente hablo

\- Llegamos? – Pregunto al ver que Euphy no parecía querer levantarse

\- Oh, si! – La chica señalo una caja a su lado, el chico no se dio cuenta que estaba allí, con una invitación de la chica abrió la caja

\- Una diadema? – Pregunto al ver dentro, Euphy entonces tomo la caja y la acerco a su rostro para observarla mejor, dejando al chico a su lado mirar de cerca

\- Mira… es hermosa – Dijo mientras la tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos - se dice que otorga una gran sabiduría a quien la use

\- Que es? – Pregunto George viendo la diadema con atención

\- La diadema de la fundadora Ravenclaw por supuesto.

-_- /

Apenas llegaron con su hermana se dio cuenta que su suposición era correcta, tampoco es que hubiera algo interesante que hacer en esa habitación además de la diadema

\- Llegan tarde – Dijo Euphy, que fue la primera en verlos – Que los detuvo tanto?

\- Oh bueno, si nos en las por el camino mas largo era ocio que tardaríamos mas – Dijo irónico Harry

\- Eso es…? – Pregunto Fred viendo la caja que sostenía la chica

\- La diadema perdida, ahora encontrada! – Dijo Euphy mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaba sentada – Supongo que le explicaste algo sobre ella? – Pregunto mirando a Harry

\- Su historia – Harry asintió

\- Enserio? – Dijo con una pequeña cara de depresión – Entonces Fred tendrá que explicarle a George, yo solo le dije que era la diadema de la fundadora Ravenclaw

\- Emmmm… claro, no me molesta explicarle – Dijo el chico ahora junto a su hermano

Harry tomo la caja de las manos de Euphy, ahora tenían uno de los preciados Horrocruxes por los que tubo que sufrir tanto en su vida pasada

\- Gracias por su pequeña ayuda hermanos Weasley – Dijo Euphy con una inclinación tipo sirviente (con una mano en su estomago y la otra en su espalda)

\- Y para que quieren eso? – Pregunto Fred – Si tiene una maldición, como me explicaron, no podrán usarla

\- Lo guardaremos por ahora – Contesto Euphy dando un pequeño brinco para erguirse - aunque si quieres saber mas solo tienen que preguntar – Los gemelos parecían querer decir algo, pero ella se adelanto – Pero ahora no, necesitamos volver a nuestra sala común, mañana podemos hablar

\- Es un trato – Dijeron los dos chicos extendiendo sus manos, Euphy tomo una de las manos y Harry tomo la otra

Después de eso se despidieron y cada par fue caminando a su respectiva sala común, cuando llegaron a la entrada y después de tocar el barril correcto se encontraron a sus compañeros en medio de la sala

\- Un segundo mas y me hubiera preocupado – Dijo Hannah yendo junto a Euphy

\- Nos encontramos con un par de gemelos por el camino – Contesto Harry pasando y caminando para ir con los chicos

\- Los gemelos de gryffindor? – Pregunto Ernie sorprendido - Son Weasley verdad?

\- Son mucho mas interesantes que su joven hermano – Dijo Euphy sentándose junto a su hermano, con Hannah siguiéndola detrás

\- Lo supongo, con miles de travesuras en su historial- Dijo Hannah mirando preocupada a los chicos

\- Realmente son mejores que su hermano? – Pregunto Justin

\- Bueno hoy nos llevamos bien, así que mañana seguramente puedan conocerlos mejor – Contesto Harry, sus amigos asintieron ante el entendimiento que podrían juzgarlos ellos mismosmismos

* * *

Hola! Quería que este capitulo fuera mas largo por mi ausencia, pero bueno... (Así quedo)

Quien me extraño? Estuve un poco enferma (una gripa llena de dolores de cabeza!) así que decidí tomarme unas vacaciones... cortas? Bueno, un par de días se convirtió en una semana y una semana en dos... no es bueno dejar de escribir tanto! 0n0. Supongo que si todo va bien volveré a subir capítulos de forma constante!

Gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores! me alegro que les guste mi fic!

Gracias Xyori Nadeshiko por tu RR!

Gracias Mar91 por tu RR!

Lamento no responder esta vez, pero leí sus RR! Un abrazo a las dos!


	13. Capitulo 13: Creando mociones menores

Capitulo 13. Creando mociones menores

Harry se despertó el sábado por la mañana, era temprano, como ya era su costumbre desde hace mucho tiempo; pero el resto de los Hufflepuff no se quedaban demasiado atrás, su motivación era alta y se solían despertar cuando el salía del baño

Le gustaba levantarse temprano para alistarse pronto, y salir del cuarto antes que nadie, era extraño que en su nueva vida le gustara tanto la soledad, pero era relajante estar sin los demás, aun era un adolescente en el cuerpo de un niño después de todo.

Cuando salía del cuarto, y en cuanto cruzaba la puerta del pasillo a la sala común, siempre Euphy estaba allí, esperándolo sentada en uno de los sillones con Kosuke sentado a su lado. Harry debía admitir que la ambientación de madera de la sala común, le gustaba, aunque a veces el ver tanto amarillo cansaba la vista.

Entonces Harry se sienta en 'silencio' junto a su hermana, comunicándose siempre con su conexión, tratando de hablar sobre el día anterior o una clase en particular

Como por ejemplo, Euphy le dijo una vez

\- "Snape es un mal profesor"

\- -"Crei que te agradaba"

\- "Me gusta su trabajo como pocionista, y es una persona admirable, pero eso no le salva de ser un pésimo profesor" – Harry se río en voz alta, y Euphy le dio un leve golpe para que se callara

\- "Que pensaría el profesor, si se enterara que su estudiante favorita piensa así de él" – Dijo con burla

\- "Que? No es una mentira!" – Respondió 'ofendida'

Pero casi siempre eran conversaciones cortas, ya que sus amigos llegaban unos momentos después, empezando con Hannah, y después los chicos, Justin y Ernie. Se saludaban y empezaban su camino al gran comedor, mientras hablaban de sus gustos o de las clases, dependiendo el día después de todo solo llevaban conociéndose una semana.

El sábado era un día totalmente libre y cuando el pequeño grupo entro al gran comedor fueron atrapados por los gemelos Weasley, quienes también se auto invitaron a sentarse con ellos. Al principio los chicos no estaban muy cómodos con la repentina unión de ambos al grupo, pero unos segundos mas tarde y con algunas bromas de parte de los gemelos, la tensión desapareció y pudieron tener una divertida charla durante el desayuno

Ya que era un día libre Harry y Euphy planeaban separarse de los chicos y terminar de leer los rollos de la corte, por lo que en cuanto terminaron el desayuno se despidieron de los chicos.

Mas los gemelos, a diferencia de Hannah, Justin y Ernie, se quedaron junto a ellos.

\- Aun nos deben una explicación - Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

\- Suponíamos que la pedirían – Dijo Harry

\- Vamos – Dijo Euphy empezando a caminar – Iremos a un sitio un poco mas privado

Caminaron a las cernías del bosque para hablar en privado, aunque un cuarto cualquiera con unos encantamientos de privacidad hubiese servido igual de bien

\- Se nota que le esconden algo a sus amigos – Dijo Fred, una vez llegaron a un prado alejado del castillo, y no demasiado cerca del bosque

\- No parecen notar que son unos diablillos – Dijo George sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol

\- Que hicieron con la diadema? – Preguntó Fred imitando a su hermano

\- Directo al punto -Dijo Harry, que procedió a sentarse también – Euphy la tiene, yo no la he visto en todo el día – Dijo señalando a su hermana, la única en pie

\- Oh! Ya no esta dentro de la escuela, la envíe por correo por la mañana – Dijo para también tomas asiento – Justo en la mañana la mande con Hedwig… olvide decírtelo – Dijon lo ultimo viendo solo a Harry

\- No hay problema siempre y cuando este a salvo – Respondió Harry para volver a ver a los gemelos y esperar su siguiente pregunta

\- No creo que nos quieran decir el lugar exacto donde esta… – Dijo George

\- Así que en su lugar preguntare, como se enteraron exactamente en donde estaba?

\- Las personas de las que hable ayer – Dijo Harry recordándole a Fred la historia que le contó, y prosiguió cuando vio como él asentían para que prosiguiera – Son el fantasma de Ravenclaw Helena Ravenclaw, y el fantasma de Slytherin conocido como el Barón Sanguinario, fue ella quien nos conto sobre donde encontrar la diadema – Bueno no era una completa mentira

\- Y quien la encanto? Llegamos a una conclusión ayer

\- El que no debe ser nombrado

\- Se dice que el estudio en Hogwarts

\- No tendría problema para esconder y maldecir semejante reliquia de Hogwarts

\- Son muy curiosos – Comento Euphy

\- Y con bastante imaginación – Asintió Harry – Es un secreto aun, lo pueden guardar? – Susurro para darle un toque de misterio

\- De verdad que podemos! – Dijeron los gemelos asintiendo velozmente

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos revelarlo a ustedes – Dijo Harry

Durante la mañana habían tenido una pequeña charla sobre que decirle a los gemelos, al final llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor decirles las verdad, no que no fuera fácil mentir, pero el día anterior habían congeniado bastante bien con ellos, y poder contarle a personas de confianza unos cuantos secretos siempre estaba bien

\- Fue Voldemort el que maldijo y escondió la diadema – Dijo a lo bajo

\- Enserio! – Gritaron los dos gemelos en voz alta, era una suerte que nadie estuviera cerca de ellos en ese momento – No puedo creerlo! Te lo dije Fred! No es una locura!

Harry y Euphy los dejaron tener una discusión que con cada palabra se volvía mas extraña, y sin preocuparse por ellos se pusieron a 'charlar'

\- "Y en donde la escondiste?" – Le preguntó Harry

\- "La envíe a una vieja casa… de mi vida anterior"

\- "Tienes muchas propiedades? Nunca me has mostrado la lista de pertenencias de Gringgots" – Harry había logrado descubrir que tenia una buena cantidad de dinero y de viejas pociones guardadas en la bóveda, pero Euphy se veía cuidadosa con revelar rodó su contenido

\- "Solo tres, podremos visitarlas después.." -Le respondió Euphy con el mismo tono que usaba para cerrar un tema

\- Y LOS CERDOS NO DEBEN VOLAR!- Grito Fred concluyendo su extraña discusión con George

\- Entonces, debemos irnos – Dijo Harry cuando ambos hermanos se sentaron

\- Fred – Llamo Euphy – Entonces, me prestaran el mapa?

\- Claro – Dijo el aludido confundido- George me dijo que le pediste el mapa, supongo que lo puedes tener por unos dias – Lo saco de entre sus ropas y lo extendió a Euphy – En verdad ves presencias mágicas?

\- Supongo que si – Dijo Euphy tomando el mapa

Se despidieron de los chicos, que aun parecían curiosos pues Euphy los noto cuando trataban de seguirlos, pero ya que no tenían el mapa con ellos esta vez, serian fáciles de perder entre corredores esquinas y la pequeña multitud de estudiantes por los pasillos.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto de la corte sin ningún esfuerzo. Tocar los ladrillos y entrar por la puerta fue un poco mas difícil, pies aunque no había nada allí, aun pasaban profesores, fantasmas y algunos alumnos ocasionalmente, aun así no fe difícil entrar.

Cuando entraron al cuarto se veía exactamente igual a la última vez, dos sillones y la mesita con los rollos ya sobre ella

Euphy tomo asiento y Kosuke la siguió, Harry igual a la ultima vez tomo el sillón de enfrente para él

\- Después de terminar de leer todo podemos crear alguna moción menor

\- Claro… -Dijo mientras romana entre sus manos uno de los rollos

Ya habían pasado tres horas cuando terminaron de leer, Harry fue el primero en terminar, pues cuando dejo el rollo que estaba leyendo noto que ya no había ningún rollo sin leer.

A diferencia de la primera parte de los rollos que hablaban sobre reglas, normas y excepciones; la segunda parte hablaba mas sobre las normas ya creadas y castigos sugeridos para aquellos que no acataran las normas… y le había sorprendido que cada nueva moción tuviera el resultado de las votaciones en ella, un ejemplo seria la moción de aceptar nacidos de muggles en la escuela, aceptada por tres fundadores Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y negada por Slytherin

\- Por ahora que tal si creamos una moción para mantener la piedra lejos de las manos del profesor Quirrell – Escucho decir a Euphy mientras dejaba el ultimo rollo en la mesa

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Harry – Convoco la creación de una moción menor

En cuanto lo dijo la pequeña mesa llena de rollos desapareció, para unos segundos después una mesa de mayor tamaño ponerse en su lugar, Harry y Euphy se tuvieron que levantar de los sillones para poder ver lo que se escribiría en el papel que estaba en la mesa

\- Moción menor por parte de Euphenia Lilyana Potter heredera de Griffyndor-Slytherin para resguardar la piedra filosofal lejos de las manos del profesor Quirrell – Dijo en voz alta Euphy, entonces la pluma que estaba sobre la mesa empezó a escribir sobre el papel, Harry pensó que hubiera sido mas mágico su sus palabras solo aparecían en el papel – Contenido: Si el profesor Quirrell, maestro de Defensa contra las artes obscuras en l colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts toma en sus manos la Piedra Filosofal creada por Nicolás Flamel, esta será llevada a esta sala para su seguridad, siendo posible solo para los herederos de Gryffindor el sacarla de aquí – Hizo una pequeña pausa – Concluí

La pluma entonces se detuvo, la moción parecía no tener fallos a simple vista, seria la magia del castillo la que resguardaría la piedra después de todo, e incluso si Toma supiera de la ubicación de esta habitación tendría que ser muy ingenioso para poder hacer algo al respecto

\- Moción secundada por Harry James Potter – Dijo su parte Harry, la pluma escribió su nombre al final de la nota y entonces escribió votación, y los nombres de Harry y Euphy en la parte de a favor y después escribió un cero en la parte que decía en contra - Moción secundaria aprobada – Un sello apareció y selló el papel en una parte visible que no ocasionara problemas para ser leído

\- Eso fue mas fácil de lo que pensé – Dijo Euphy tomando asiento de nuevo

\- Si... – Harry también se sentó – Termino la creación de una moción menor – Dijo y la gran mesa que impedía que ambos hermanos se vieran entre si por lo alta que era desapareció, dejando la nada en su lugar

\- Bien, lo malo es que aun no podemos crear mociones mayores –

\- Puedes pedirle a tu profesor favorito unirse – Dijo con ironía Harry

\- Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso – Contestó Euphy con aparente enojó – Aun si se lo pidiera faltaría un miembro, y lo sabes

\- Bueno, tal vez en tercer año le podamos pedir a Remus

\- Si, esa es una mejor idea… - Contestó Euphy recostándose – Pero eso implican dos años sin cambios, sabes? –

\- Pues espantamos a Lockhart durante las vacaciones antes de que acepte ir a Hogwarts, Dumbledore seguro trae a Remus en su lugar

\- Wow – Dijo la chica – Estas pensando en intimidar a tu profesor? – Su tono era humorístico

\- Bueno – Dijo Harry levantando los hombros si alguien se lo merece ese es Lockhart

* * *

Gracias por tu RR Angelagutnav! - Me alegro que te guste! y si! apenas es una semana y ya tienen uno! y espero que puedan conseguir el resto de los Horrocruxes pronto!

Gracias marcos. por tu RR! - Perdón por preocuparte! Esperó que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo también :3. Creo que ha Harry lo estoy definiendo como un chico confundido con lo que esta pasando a su alrededor y que acepta la situaciones fácilmente, por ahora Euphy sera la que tome el rumbo del camino, pero espero que Harry sea un poco mas... agresivo en el futuro. Tambien creo que no termino de desarrollar algunos personajes secundarios importantes, y por eso estoy dejando a Harry de lado por ahora

Gracias por tu RR Florfleur!- Y gracias por leer mi fanfic ;)

Gracias Xyori por tu RR ;) - Me etrace con la actualización, pero que se le va a hacer? Un beso!+3+

Gracias Mar por tu RR- Aun no tengo planeado travesuras con los gemelos! Soy mala con las travesuras (TT-TT)

Y gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic! Quiero comprarme un teclado! para escribir mas rápido :3

...

Alguien mas noto que no nombre a Kosuke en todo el capitulo anterior? lo olvide por completo xD


	14. Capitulo 14: Una semana?

Capitulo 14. Una semana?

Los días siguientes fueron a lo menos interesantes, los gemelos se empezaron a juntar constantemente con los Hufflepuff durante el almuerzo, decir que aquello llamo la atención de los demás era quedarse corto. Y mientras que en publico parecían buenos amigos bromeando siempre, en privado los gemelos buscaban obtener mas información de los hermanos Potter sobre el señor tenebroso, ellos no dejaban de preguntar sobre que otras cosas había dejado el temible señor oscuro escondido en la escuela, habían estado negándose a responder a sus constantes interrogatorios

\- No dejo nada mas en la escuela! – Fue la respuesta fe Harry cuando se había hartado de sus preguntas

\- Oíste eso Fred?

\- Escuche George

\- Eso significa que escondió algo más – Dijeron los dos

\- Pero no en la escuela

\- Estoy seguro de que ellos saben que

\- Y donde están escondidos!

Harry no pudo mas que lamentar su suerte, con un pequeño grito, estuvo tentado un par de veces a obliviar a sus compañeros y que todo volviera a su calma normal. Harry también noto como cada que Ron veía a sus hermanos a su lado se veía ofendido, traicionado, pero nadie le ponía la mas mínima atención al pelirrojo menor

Otro momento en el que los gemelos se apoderaban del ambiente era cuando hablaron con Draco por primera vez, desde el primer encuentro tuvieron que pelear, y posteriormente siempre lo tenían que molestar o burlarse de él, y Drafo como todo un Slytherin orgulloso tampoco se quedaba callado, así que al final los hermanos tuvieron que optar por dejar a los gemelos a un lado

Noto también como cada que se sumaban al grupo de Draco caminaba dejando lejos de Euphy, bueno, lo mas lejos considerando que Harry siempre caminaba a su lado, incluso cuando iban las chicas con su charla y los chicos con la suya Euphenia siempre permanecía a su lado. Aun así Draco y Euphy rara vez se dirigían la palabra

A los Huffepuff les gustaba trabajar, Hannah y Ernie eran especialmente fieles a las reglas y les gustaba estudiar para conseguir buenas notas, Justin era un poco mas relajado, aun así todos hacían las tareas juntos en la sala común.

\- Deberíamos pedir que nos den permiso de hacer la prueba de Qudditch para buscador – Soltó de pronto Euphy

\- EH? – Todo el pequeño grupo reacciono sorprendido ante las palabras de Euphy

\- P-Pero! No esta permitido! – Dijo Justin que fue el primero en reaccionar

\- Bueno, realmente siempre se pueden hacer excepciones

\- No creo que deban pedir algo así! – Dijo alarmada Hannah – Las reglas dicen que los de primer año…!

\- Las reglas dicen que los de primer año no deben traer escobas, yo no dije nada de traer escobas, lo suyo seria pedir una del colegio para la prueba

\- Harry! – Dijo e pronto Ernie – Di algo! Tu hermana se volvió loca!

Harry suspiro y puso su mano en su nuca, seguramente Euphy ya había planeado eso desde hace un tiempo, parecía orgullosa de que él montara a escoba y al final Harry también adoraba volar en su escoba

\- No se que tiene de malo – Dijo después de pensarlo

\- Harry! – Dijeron los tres chicos en regaño

\- Si lo piensan – Agrego convencido – Ella nunca dijo nada inapropiado

\- Si, bueno pero..! – Hannah iba a protestar, pero Harry levanto la mano para silenciarla

\- Iremos a hablar con nuestra jefa de casa, le pediremos permiso a Sprout para intentar las pruebas

\- Yo no quiero volar – Dijo Euphy, Harry la miro con enfado y ella hizo un gesto de que pelmacería callada

\- Bien, solo para que yo haga las pruebas – dijo remarcando el Yo – Si nos da permiso aun debemos hacer la pruebas, saben?

\- Eso es cierto – Suspiro Justin

\- Y si ven que eres el mejor para el puesto entonces te dejarían jugar, y si no entonces te rendirás a la idea? – Pregunto Ernie

\- Si mi casa no me quiere como Buscador por mi edad, no se por que unirme – Dijo Harry, y agrego - Aun podría presentarme a pruebas el próximo año – Alzo los hombros y hablo un poco mas serio - o si me interesara, buscar unirme a un equipo profesional – Los chicos lo miraron sorprendido, pues estaba pensando las cosas a futuro mas de lo esperado, y de una manera bastante objetiva, Harry vio le dio gracia que sus compañeros lo vieran tan sorprendidos, y volteo a ver como Euphy le sonreía con orgullo y diversión

Bueno, los planes estaban hechos, pero las audiciones serían hasta la siguiente semana así que dejarían el tema para la tercera semana de clases, mas lo gemelos se enteraron de su plan durante el almuerzo del siguiente día

\- Nos llego la noticia – Hablo Fred

\- De que ustedes queisbsksna - - La boca de George fue cubierta de forma repentina por la mano de Euphy

\- Creo que se a que quieren llegar – Dijo ella con una mirada de queja

\- Pero no creo que el mejor lugar para hablar sea el comedor de la escuela – Intervino Harry ante la mirada de su hermana– Tenemos razones para mantenernos en silencio

\- Comprenden? – Pregunto Euphy y los gemelos asintieron rápidamente - Bien- Dijo soltándolos con una alegre sonrisa – Es hora de almorzar~

Almorzaron rápido, Hannah y Ernie eran los mas interesados a su repentina actitud, mas solo dijeron que necesitaban hablar un poco con los gemelos antes de ir a clases, ese día tenían encantamiento a primera hora. Se despidieron de los chicos y salieron aprisa del gran comedor

\- De donde oyeron eso? – Pregunto Harry una vez entraron en un cuarto vacío

\- Un rumor – Contestó George

\- Ser el niño que vivió

\- Los convierte sin objeción

\- En el blanco de rumores

\- Entonces?

\- Es verdad?

Harry los miro un momento, ellos sabían que a él le disgustaba que hablaran así, y lo seguían haciendo – si – Contesto enojado – Pero no quiero que se esparza el rumor, aun debemos hablar con la profesora Sprout y Rolanda, además de hacer la prueba para que nadie se queje de que no merezca estar allí

\- No hay problema – Dijeron ambos – Solo queríamos mofarnos un poco – Los chicos se rieron

\- Si lo consiguen

\- Y claro que lo conseguirán

\- Queremos que sepan

\- Que no seremos amables

\- Y les daremos una paliza en la cancha – Terminaron de decir los dos juntos

\- Solo a Harry – Añadió Euphy

Harry sonrió ampliamente, los gemelos eran grandes motivadores cuando se lo proponían

\- Eso era todo? – Preguntó Euphy dejando un pequeño silencio después de sus palabras

\- No – Respondieron ambos – Necesitamos el mapa

\- Lo necesitan? – Pregunto Harry con sorpresa – Que planean?

\- Nada malo, una pequeña broma a un grupo de Slytherin – Dijo George

\- Necesitamos seguirlos y no perderlos de vista

\- Así que necesitamos el mapa – Ambos gemelos miraron a Euphy, y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse ignorado

\- Yo lo tengo –Declaro señalándose a si mismo, logrando de manera exitosa llamar la atención de los gemelos – Euphy? – Lamo el joven mago a su hermana al no saber si entregar o no el mapa a sus amigos

\- No hay problema – Respondió la chica – Creo que tengo todo – Harry asintió y les entrego el mapa a los gemelos sacándolo de las mangas de su túnica

\- A veces no parecen hermanos – Soltaron de la nada los gemelos

\- He? – Habían sorprendido a los chicos ante comentario tan repentino

\- Oh! Nada! – Se disculparon los gemelos y salieron aprisa dejando a unos sorprendidos hermanos Potter en el salón vacío

Tan extraño comentario soltado de la nada dejaría a los hermanos Potter pensando el resto del día, o al menos a Harry, Euphy parecía la misma de siempre. Por un momento Harry se planteo olvidar el comentario al ver que era el único distraído, pero Euphy siempre le decía que debía pensar en las cosas por si mismo, y si eso el comentario dicho por los gemelos lograba distraerlo de esa manera debía ser por algún motivo.

Pero cual podría ser?

\- A veces yo también he pensado que no somos hermanos – Soltó Harry mientras ellos solos caminaban de regreso a la sala común ese mismo día

Lo pensó durante todo el día, aunque llevaba viviendo con Euphy 10 años, de alguna forma no podía simplemente pensar en ella como una hermana… no al menos de la forma normal de la palabra. Era su mejor amiga, y se comportaba de formas tan distintas, podía ser manipuladora tanto como quisiera o podía dejarse llevar totalmente por la situación, podía ser mandona, pero el mismo no se quejaba y si lo hacia ella dejaba de comportarse así, era mas como si su ángel de la guarda lo estuviera cuidando que otra cosa, era cómodo estar con ella y se había vuelto dependiente de ella, se acostumbro a solo dejarse llevar cuando Euphenia estaba cerca

\- Por ello estabas tan pensativo el día de hoy? – Pregunto Euphy con una sonrisa maternal, en definitiva ella era mas un guardián que una hermana menor

\- No he podido sacarme lo que dijeron los gemelos en todo el día – asintió Harry, entonces sintió la cálida mano de Euphy tomar la suya y jalarlo a un balcón

\- Supongo que es normal – Dijo Euphy mientras se sentaba ella misma en el barandal – Yo misma me he preguntado por que dijeron eso, tal parece que sacan sus propias conclusiones con solo un poco de información – Euphy miraba a lo lejos mientras hablaba – Lo as interesante – Volteo a verlo con una de sus sonrisas de orgullo – Es que estas empezando a desarrollar barreras de Oclumancia!

\- EH? – Harry parecía confundido – Hice… Algo así?

\- Oh! Es normal que lo hagas, si tu mismo te pusieras a pensar en la "Comexion mental que tenemos" – Dijo esto ultimo desde su conexión –Notaras que no es tan distinta a la Legeremancia

\- Hummm – Harry toco su nuca – nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que tienes razón

\- Si no quieres que lea tus pensamientos, de forma natural empiezas a desarrollar unos escudos de Oclumancia – Dijo volviendo a mirar a la nada – Eres mas bueno de lo que crees, si ni cuenta te diste que creaste un buen escudo entre tus pensamientos y los mios – un tono de tristeza se coló entre sus palabras – Así que, no hermanos?

\- Bueno – Sus miradas se cruzaron, esperaba ver algo de decepción, pero en su lugar encontró aceptación – Creó que no tenemos una relación de hermanos, eres mi amiga, mi compañera, mi maestra y mi protectora… así que no te veo mucho como una hermana

Euphy le regalo una sonrisa que reflejaba soledad – Harry James Potter, he pasado muchos años con vida, y he crecido junto a muchas personas – Hizo una pequeña pausa – He tenido varias parejas, he criado a varios hijos, he muerto incontables veces y los he visto morir a todos – Euphy miro a ningún lado y después volvió a ver a Harry – Así como no te logras sentir como un niño de 11 años, yo no logro sentirme como una hermana para ti

\- … - Harry la miro – Supongo que tiene sentido

\- Pero no te equivoques – Agregó Euphy – Sigues siendo mi preciado hermano – Euphy le sonrió por ultima vez, y se recargo en Harry, que se había puesto a su lado, cerrando los ojos y calmando un pequeño vacío que se formo entre ellos

\- Seria divertido no? – Dijo de pronto Euphy

\- Que cosa? – Pregunto Harry tranquilo

\- Solo olvidar el pasado y vivir en esta vida

* * *

Waaaaaaa!

Hola :3

Me pelee mucho con este capitulo! me disculparía por la tardansa, pero seguro que se repite xD

Hola Vivi Neko, gracias por tus RR! Te conteste en privado, pues era mucho, desde aquí un saludo!

Gracias Xyori Nadeshiko un beso!

Gracias laliiDhP por tu RR! jaja si, tendrán que esperar para verlo :v Remus y Severus seguramente serán parte de la corte. Gracias por el animo ;)

Mar91 Hola! Te he visto rondando por allí~. Gracias por tus RR, me gusta mucho recibirlos (Aunque aveces no se que contestar :v)

Gracias Angelagutnav por tu RR! Ya digo desde ahora que tendrán que esperar, va a ser un largo (ni tanto) añooo. Y hay otra pequeña cosa que estoy planeando para la sorpresa de Quirrell y Voldemort xD

Hey! Como están! Yo estoy dibujando mucho estos días, así que se me olvida escribir :v

Sigo planeando otro fic de Harry Potter, esta planeado mucho antes de que empezara a escribir este, así que algún día lo leerán(Los que les guste ese fic, claro)

Bueno, Un beso y hasta la próxima!

(Necesito dejar de distraerme) •3•


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad en poco tiempo, tener una conversación tan seria con Euphy ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, incluso se diría que extrañaba esos momentos tranquilos que tenían los tres (es decir con Dudley) cuando eran niños.

-En que tanto piensas?- escucho la voz de su hermana llamándolo – Tan concentrado que no quieres que lo sepa?- Ella bromeo con eso, pero Harry pudo ver una mirada intranquila en sus ojos, se empezaba a volver bueno en leer a su hermana

-Solo recordaba- Dijo Harry mirando la portada del libro que ella estaba leyendo

-Pues no lo hagas mucho – recomendó ella – mejor medita en lo que le diremos a Ronalda y a Sprout sobre que te unirás al equipo

-Es lindo recordar de vez en cuando… - Dijo Harry a lo bajo, como un niño que acababa de ser regañado

-Siempre y cuando no te pierdas en esos recuerdos- le respondió Euphy, Harry no replico a esto, ya que, qué mejor que una figura milenaria para hablar de recuerdos

Citando las palabras de los gemelos sobre que "todo el mundo" sabia de su intención de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch lo mejor era pedir permiso aun faltando unos días para que se anunciara el inicio de las audiciones; si fueran unos simple Huflepuff no habría problema en confiar y dejar que todos supieran sus intenciones, pero su sentido Slytherin de auto supervivencia le decía que si quería lograr algo tenía que moverse antes de que los rumores se tuerzan y él empiece a ser visto como un egoísta o engreído.

-Primero hay que pensar a quien le preguntamos primero- Dijo Harry – A cuál de las dos maestras deben pedirle unos niños de primero para entrar en el equipo? – Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque era una verdadera duda

-La última vez fue tu jefe de casa la única encargada de eso, es mas – Alzo la voz, y entonces Harry se alegró de estar en medio de un jardín solos- Me parece egoísta que ni siquiera te haya consultado antes de decirle al capitán del equipo!- Harry rio ante sus palabras y Euphy lo miro confundida

-Para alguien que no quiere que recuerde el pasado, no me lo recuerdas mucho? – Y volvió a reír contagiando su sonrisa a Euphy

-… - Ella miro a su hermano un momento – Es que para mí es un recuerdo tan cercado… que olvido que es tu pasado

-Llevo un tiempo preguntándome esto, pero cuántos años tienes exactamente?- Pregunto Harry, a decir verdad nunca le había parecido tan importante saber su edad como ahora

-Que dices? Solo tengo 11 años?- Bromeo Euphy, pero esta o ocasiono más que una mirada de reproche en Harry

-Tú sabes que esa no fue mi pregunta – Se quejo, provocando un suspiro por parte de ella

-Lo siento- Respondió después de una leve pausa –Pero aunque quisiera no sabría cuántos años han pasado desde mi primera vida

-Tan vieja eres?- Pregunto Harry con la intención de molestarla un poco

-Hey, esa no es la forma de llamar a una dama! – Le reclamo ella

-una dama?- Pregunto burlón – yo no veo nada de eso por a…!

Harry no pudo terminar su oración por que Euphy uso su siempre compañera mochila para golpearlo en la cara, aunque esta no pesaba más que una almohada de plumas. Ambos empezaron a reir después de eso, tal vez no era la mejor forma de solucionar esa delicada situación, pero a Harry le molestaba ver a su hermana tan tensa al hablar de su edad

-Te puedo decir que mi primer vida no fue humana – Dijo Euphy una vez terminaron los dos de reír – Era una especie de caballo, que por supuesta ahora ya esta extinta

-No eras un mago en tu primera vida?- se sorprendió Harry – Creí que habías sido uno

-Yo no lo era- negó con la cabeza – pase unas 2 o tres vidas antes de convivir con un humano por primera vez, así que no estaba muy familiarizada con los candelarios, incluso pase algún tiempo solo vagando entre las tinieblas antes de decidirme por renacer la primera ver

-Y que tan alta es tu magia como para que hayas podido renacer tantas veces? – Pregunto algo confuso Harry

-Oh, era muy débil en mi primera vida, aunque tenía un don natural desde entonces, y aun lo conservo! – Dijo alegre

-Y es? – Dijo aún más curioso

-Por ahora un secreto – dijo alegre Euphy mientras ponía su dedo anular en su boca indicando que no hablaría-

-Es injusto!-Hizo un puchero Harry- Que tiene de maravilloso ser amigo de un ser milenario si no te cuenta los secretos de la magia que ha aprendido?- Reclamo de forma infantil y Euphy parpadeo

-No sabía que te interesaba tanto la magia- Exclamo de manera ingenua-

-No tanto- confeso Harry – pero sería genial tener más conocimientos que los 7 años de escuela en Hogwarts -

-Pues esta vez no necesitaras tantos conocimientos, los 7 años de colegio serán suficientes por ahora- Harry suspiro dejando una leve sensación de inconformidad en el aire

El día siguiente Harry y Euphy decidieron por fin hablar con Sprout en primer lugar, después de todo la fidelidad a su casa debía ser lo primordial

-Queremos pedir permiso para hacer el examen de ingreso al equipo de Quiddith como buscador – Hablo Euphy, ya parecía una costumbre que ella interrumpiera o hablara más que Harry ante los profesores y a él no le molestaba, no le gustaba mucho sobresalir

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos? - Empezó a hablar Sprout – Ya decía yo que tenía que prepararme para recibir a varios de primer año con la misma petición…- Dijo de una forma suave y comprensiva

-Lamentamos los problemas- Dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-No importa- Respondió Sprout – Cada año algún valiente se acerca a algún profesor para pedir entrar al equipo, no es nada nuevo, asi que como cada vez temo que debo decir que no

-Pero! – Euphy iba a objetar, pero la voz de Harry son mas alto

-No quiero unirme si no tengo la aprobación de todos- Espero un poco antes de volver a hablar- Pero de verdad que quiero unirme este año

-Harry es muy buen volador, tiene el talento de su padre y además!

-Si soy rechazado para la audición por el capitán del equipo no objetare – Volvió a interrumpir a su hermana

Esta vez los tres se quedaron callados,

* * *

Hola! Perdón por dejarlos medio año sin saber nada del fic… xD  
Bueno, aparte de estar ocupada se ha roto la pantalla de mi Tablet TT-TT  
Pero me cole a una computadora para escribir esto :3

Gracias por todos los RR! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo!


End file.
